Las sorpresas de la vida parte:I
by hikaru-chan15
Summary: si lo he vuelto a subir IMPORTANTE leer nota del capitulo1, Ocho años permanecieron separados y durante ese tiempo cada uno hizo su vida, pero ha llegado la hora de volverse a reunir reunión que traera muchas sorpresas, fic Yaio KXRprincipal,TXM y muchas
1. Capitulo 1: La llamada

Ni los personajes ni la caricatura de Beyblade me pertenecen y nunca me pertenecerán, a excepción de los inventados por mí, por lo tanto no pretendo ganar nada con escribir esto, más que el agrado del lector. Así que no me demanden por favor.

Advertencia: este fic es Yaoi, si no te gusta este género te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo.

Habrá muchas parejas tanto yaoi como normales, pero la principal será K x R, a los amantes de esta pareja espero que les sea de su agrado, va dedicado a mchoco ya que gracias a su apoyo me anime a escribirlo.

**NOTA:** he vuelto nuevamente (para desgracia de algunos :p), primero que nada quiero agradecer a las personas que me mandaron mails para que continuara con la historia; la verdad despues de que me borraran el fic por segunda ocacion me sentí tan triste que las ganas de seguir escribiendo se me fueron así como la poca inspiracion que tenia en esa epoca, y aunque la inspiracion no a regresado talvez con sus reviews lo haga, bueno eso si quieren que continue yo les prometo poner todo mi esfuerzo por terminar el fic, tambien quiero informarles que el fic lo dividire en tres o mas partes para ver si así no me lo borran, y en el dado caso que lo hagan buscare otro sitio para subir el fic y desde luego se los notificare, pero la verdad espero que eso no pase porque no se como me hara sentir y si eso afecte aun mas al tenmino de esta historia, bien esta es la primera parte y subire hasta el capitulo 15, la segunda parte sera hasta el capitulo 30 y la tercera el resto aunque puede haber una cuarta todo depende de si reaso los 45 capitulos, bueno me despido por el momento y no lo olviden espero sus reviews para continuar

Simbología:

" " Lo que dicen los personajes

( ) Alguna descripción o acción de los personajes

(Cursivas)Mis comentarios

(Línea) Cambio de escena o lugar

' ' Resaltar o ironizar una palabra o frase

(/Pensamientos de los personajes/)

Capitulo 1: La llamada

Era una tarde tranquila en el dojo Kinomiya el cual era habitado por dos personas, las dos muy alegres y muy optimistas; el dueño de aquella casa era el joven Takao Kinomiya de 23 años de edad sus ojos eran de color azul tormenta al igual que su largo cabello que llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de media espalda (el cual era atado por una cinta) y su piel morena contrastaba con la blanca piel de su pareja de rubios cabellos, ojos azules como el cielo y graciosas pecas en su rostro su nombre Max Mizuhara de la misma edad que Takao solo con la diferencia de ser meses menor que este; los dos recordaban viejos tiempos cuando casi todos los equipos de beyblade habían estado conviviendo juntos en Japón aquellos equipos eran los All starz, White Tigers, Saint Shields, el equipo de Kane _(lo siento pero no se como se llame su equipo)_ y claro los Blade Breakers, desgraciadamente ni los Majestics ni los Demolition Boys habían podido asistir en esa ocasión por que estaban muy ocupados o al menos eso dijeron.

Así nuestros dos jóvenes recordaban esos espléndidos días que habían vivido pero que un mal acontecimiento hizo que todos tomaran caminos diferentes, si había sido algo terrible lo que había ocurrido y que afecto a todos, a unos menos a otros mas, pero el mas afectado sin duda había sido Rei Kon uno de sus mejores amigos y compañero de equipo; un joven alegre, persuasivo, tranquilo, precavido, maduro, cauteloso en fin un gran chico al cual querían mucho.

Si él era el que mas sufrió esa vez y por eso decidió irse de Japón o talvez no, no sabían a ciencia cierta ya que Rei se había negado a decirle a alguien a donde se iría; después de su partida a quien sabe donde, no supieron nada de él sino hasta casi un año después, pero nunca les dijo en donde se encontraba ya que no quería que nadie fuera a buscarlo pues decía que aun no superaba lo acontecido y lo ultimo que quería era volver a ver a ciertas personas y aunque sus amigos de equipo no tenían culpa alguna no dudaba que si los veía seria mas difícil tratar de olvidar, por eso solo les dio el numero de su celular, desde entonces se mantenían en contacto con él y hablaban regularmente pero no muy seguido ya que los tres estaban ocupados pero cada vez que podían Max y Takao se comunicaban con él contándole lo que sucedía en sus vidas Rei los escuchaba y se limitaba a decir comentarios y bromear ya que se negaba a hablar de su vida actual o pasada y ellos respetaban eso, lo único que les dijo en los ocho años de no verse fue que tenia un pequeño restaurante que lo mantenía bastante ocupado pero nada mas; si ya eran ocho años de estar separados.

Takao y Max también se mantenían en contacto con Kyo y Hiromi (los cuales eran pareja) y hasta con su capitán, si él también había sufrido en aquella ocasión y más con la partida de Rei, después que Rei se marcho él regreso al lado de su abuelo para hacerse cargo de la empresa familiar; era o mas bien dicho es una persona muy ocupada por lo cual es muy difícil encontrarlo pero aun así seguían en contacto y no era de extrañarse que durante toda la conversación él dijera 2 o 3 palabras a parte de su ya conocido 'hmp', bueno de él tampoco sabían mucho de su vida pero eso era normal ya que en realidad nunca habían sabido mucho de ella a pesar de haber estando con él.

Pero ellos decidieron que ya era hora de reencontrarse para convivir como en los viejos tiempos y sanar las heridas, las vacaciones de verano habían llegado y con ello la oportunidad perfecta para volverse a reunir; ya casi todos habían aceptado dicha proposición solo faltaba la respuesta de su líder al cual no habían podido contactar en toda la mañana ni en los 2 días en que se dedicaron a avisarle a los demás, solo le dejaron un recado con su secretaria para que se comunicara en cuanto le fuera posible; también faltaba Rei al cual todavía no habían avisado y estaban dudosos de hacerlo por el comportamiento evasivo de Rei en este tipo de asuntos, pero bien dice un dicho que no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace y así a las 4:00 pm. de la tarde estaban marcando el numero del celular de su amigo para hacerle la propuesta que esperaban que aceptara así tuvieran que insistirle toda la tarde.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En algún lugar lejos de Japón un celular empezó a sonar despertando así al dueño de este (el cual tenia 24 años), antes de contestar fijo sus hermosos ojos ámbar en el reloj el cual marcaba las 12:00 am. de la noche estirando su mano tomo el celular y contesto hablando bajo para no despertar a la persona que dormía con él y la cual se aferraba a su cintura, fue una suerte que aquella persona no se hubiera despertado cuando el celular sonó o al menos eso era lo que él creía.

"hola, habla Rei"

"hola Rei, soy yo Max"

"y también el grandioso Takao" se escucho el grito del moreno

"Takao por favor no empieces que no vez que esto es algo importante, así que por favor compórtate"

"pero Max"

"nada de peros"

"eres malo"

Rei solo pudo soltar una pequeña risa, esos dos no cambiarían nunca y él no deseaba que eso pasara

"bueno Rei, espero no haber llamado en mal momento" le dijo Max después de su pequeña discusión con su koi

"claro que no Max"

"bueno es que... sabes ya llevamos muchos años sin vernos exactamente 8 y queríamos saber si podrías venir en estas vacaciones, todos ya dijeron que si, bueno casi todos"

"y quienes son los que aun no han dicho que si" dijo interrumpiendo a Max

"bueno pues Kai, es que no hemos podido contactarlo pero ya le dejamos el recado con su secretaria, pero yo creo que él si vendrá; y pues tú, todos los demás ya dieron el si, por favor Rei te lo suplico di que si hace mucho que los Blade Breakers no están juntos"

"si viejo recuerda que somos un equipo de campeones" volvió a interrumpir la voz de Takao

"¡TAKAO!" reclamo el rubio

"esta bien ya no interrumpo"

"así esta mejor y deja de hacer pucheros; y bien Rei"

"... no se... después de lo que paso" contesto un poco indeciso Rei pues no le gustaba recordar ni hablar del pasado

"vamos Rei si no quieres verlos a todos no te obligaremos, pero por lo menos que los Blade Breakers se vuelvan a reunir, por favor Rei ¡SI!" suplico Max

"pero es que" de pronto Rei es interrumpido por su moreno amigo

"vamos viejo no puedes vivir en el pasado, te ayudaremos a superarlo además somos amigos ¿NO, o es que ya no nos consideras como tales"

"Takao cuantas veces te he dicho que no me arrebates el teléfono" decía Max tratando de no gritarle.

"pero Rei no debe olvidar que siempre contara con nosotros, además talvez no tendremos otra oportunidad de reunirnos ya sabes lo ocupado que esta el jefe y logro que por lo menos le dieran estas vacaciones" replico Takao

"es cierto, pero devuélveme el teléfono"

Rei no podía más que sonreír ya que las peleas entre Takao y Max le parecían muy graciosas y eran siempre que le llamaban.

"lo siento Rei pero ya conoces a Taka-chan" se disculpo Max

"si lo conozco demasiado bien"

"y que dices Rei aceptas"

"... uh...de acuerdo, cuando será"

"¡SI! que bien, Taka-chan Rei acepto" dijo muy emocionado el pecoso

"¡YUPI! ese es nuestro Rei" contesto el moreno igual de emocionado que su pareja

"será dentro de tres días en la casa de Takao a las 10:00 am." Le respondió Max a Rei después de la pequeña celebración

"corrección Maxie, no es en mi casa si no en 'NUESTRA' casa" interrumpió nuevamente Takao

"...no hagas eso... Takao...mmm... detente por un momento"

"de acuerdo me detengo... pero solo por un momento"

"te estaremos esperando Rei" dijo finalmente el rubio

"si, adiós" se despidió Rei

"adiós" contesto Max

"adiós Rei, bien Max ya puedo seguir" intervino Takao

Y de esa manera termino la conversación, dejo el celular en su lugar y se dispuso a seguir durmiendo, cuando sintió como le era besado el cuello y sin poder evitarlo soltó un leve gemido.

"y bien quien era a estas horas" dijo la persona que dormía al lado de Rei y que no le había soltado de la cintura.

"pensé que dormías" le comento Rei

"sabes que tengo el sueño ligero, pero no me as respondido quien era" y después de decir esto siguió con la tarea de besar el cuello de su neko.

"mmm... un amigo" respondió entre cortadamente

"y cual es el nombre de tu 'amigo'"dijo mientras dejaba de besarlo

"Max"

"¿que era lo que quería a estas horas, acaso no puede hablar en la mañana"

"sabes bien que él no sabe en que lugar estoy, no tiene la culpa de ignorar que hay una diferencia de horarios de 8 horas; y lo que quería era que regresara a Japón para que todo el equipo se volviera a reunir y bueno también se reunirán los demás equipos"

"...y... vas a ir... verdad"

"si" lo dijo acompañado de un suspiro

"pero, estas seguro, después de lo que paso piensas volver"

"ya te había dicho que algún día tendría que hacerlo y creo que este es el momento"

"si estas seguro, sabes que cuentas conmigo, yo te apoyaré siempre"

"lo se" dijo mientras se voltea para quedar frente a frente con su amante y poder darle un tierno pero apasionado beso.

"será mejor dormir, mañana será un día muy agitado¡ah! y no se te olvide revisar tus cosas pendientes de la oficina"

"si, no te preocupes por mi y mejor preocúpate por ti, porque mañana tienes una gran fiesta en el restauran"

"ni me lo recuerde; buenas noches"

"buenas noches"

Y con un último beso los dos cuerpos vuelven a quedar dormidos en un abrazo mutuo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¡es genial que haya aceptado!" dijo un muy entusiasmado Takao

"¡si Takao!... solo espero que Kai también acepte"

"no te preocupes, él vendrá solo por volver a ver a Rei"

"si lo se y eso es lo que me preocupa, tu sabes cuanto a sufrido Kai amando a Rei en secreto, mas cuando paso 'eso' y por su partida; y si Rei ya hizo su vida con alguien mas; tu y yo sabemos que Kai lo sigue amando, en caso de que sea así él quedaría destrozado"

"es cierto, pero no sabemos si Rei ya rehizo su vida con alguien, y si no esta seria la oportunidad para que Kai por fin le diga lo que siente y Rei lo acepte"

"pero y si no es así"

"eso no lo sabremos hasta que llegue el momento, pero si algo saliera mal nos tienen a nosotros, sus amigos para apoyarlo y ayudarlo a salir adelante"

"cierto Taka-chan, no volveremos a permitir que ninguno de los dos sufra en silencio, esta vez no los dejaremos marchar solos"

"así es Maxie, ahora no te preocupes sabes muy bien que la vida suele dar sorpresas buenas o malas pero las da"

"si y solo nos queda esperarlas"

"y aceptarlas..."

Solo tres días para el rencuentro que traería consigo muchas pero muchas sorpresas que nunca nadie imagino.

Continuara...

Hola y muchas gracias por haber leído el primer capitulo de mi fic, en el siguiente capitulo sabrán que fue lo que ocurrió y espero que no les parezca tedioso ya que tratare de hacerlo lo mas ameno posible, como es mi primer fic espero que me dejen review para saber que les parece y poder mejorar sean comentarios buenos o malos serán bien recibidos y agradecidos de ante mano¡ah! y tratare de no tardar en actualizar, de nuevo te doy las gracias y me despido por el momento.


	2. Capitulo 2: Recordando el pasado

Ni los personajes ni la caricatura de Beyblade me pertenecen y nunca me pertenecerán, a excepción de los inventados por mí, por lo tanto no pretendo ganar nada con escribir esto, más que el agrado del lector. Así que no me demanden por favor.

Advertencia: este fic es Yaoi, si no te gusta este género te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo.

Habrá muchas parejas tanto yaoi como normales, pero la principal será K x R

Simbología:

" " Lo que dicen los personajes

( ) Alguna descripción o acción de los personajes

(Negritas) Mis comentarios

(Línea) Cambio de escena o lugar

' ' Resaltar una palabra o alguna frase

(/Pensamientos de los personajes/)

Capitulo 2: Recordando el pasado

Rei estaba demasiado ocupado haciéndose cargo de que la fiesta efectuada en el restauran fuera un éxito, no había podido dar ni un suspiro en toda la mañana y aunque tenia un muy buen equipo de trabajo con el cual no tendría que mover ni un solo dedo, ah Rei le gustaba hacer las cosas por él mismo y así siguió trabajando hasta que uno de sus empleados le dijo que descansara porque ellos se harían cargo de lo que faltaba, al principio él se negó pero el cocinero le convenció de tomar un pequeño descanso (ya que había estado desde las 5:30 am. trabajando), así Rei salio al balcón que daba asía un pequeño jardín acordándose que debía viajar a Japón, fijo sus hermosos ojos en la pequeña fuente que se encontraba en el centro del jardín y no pudo evitar recordar aquel terrible acontecimiento.

(/y pensar que todo había sido tan maravilloso al principio/) pensó Rei

Pero la vida suele dar sorpresas y esa había sido la peor sorpresa que la vida le había dado.

POV de Rei

Los Blade Breakers nos habíamos vuelto a separar después de la batalla de Takao contra Zeo, pasó un año yo tenia entonces 16 años y un día la BBA envió un mensaje al pueblo con la proposición de estudiar en una prestigiada escuela en Japón y donde entrenaríamos beyblade para futuros torneos y competiciones de exhibición junto con los demás integrantes de los diversos equipos, esta propuesta fue como un milagro para mi ya que deseaba volver a mis amigos y compañeros de equipo; los White Tigers aceptaron gustosos y eso me alegro ya que aunque me moría de ganas por ver a los chicos no quería dejarlos a ellos de en el pueblo ya que eran también mis amigos y que mejor que estar todos juntos, ahora que lo pienso bien habría sido mejor que ellos no hubieran ido; la BBA instalo a todos los beyluchadores en un apartamento, tuvimos que repartirnos las habitaciones por parejas, como era de esperarse mi compañero de habitación fue Kai ya que yo era el único al cual no trataría de matar por acabar con su poca paciencia, en realidad no pienso que él seria capaz de matar a alguien, pero si talvez de amenazarlo con comportarse o sufrir de contusiones múltiples; se me hizo raro que a pesar de que el dojo Kinomiya no estuviera lejos ni de la escuela ni de donde vivíamos, Takao se negó a quedarse en este y prefirió ir a vivir al apartamento junto con nosotros alegando que prefería aguantar a Kai que los entrenamientos del abuelo, poco tiempo después supe la verdadera razón por la que Takao se quedaba y era por una sola cosa, la cual era rubia y de nombre Max, así que decidí que tenia que ayudar a Takao a declarársele a Max pues se notaba que este también estaba interesado en Takao, pero no sabia como hacerle así que le pedí un consejo a Kai ya que siempre que le pedía uno me lo daba y resultaba ser magnifico para la situación, ya que él siempre piensa bien las cosas antes de actuar, y aunque suene increíble esa vez no solo me dio el consejo sino que me ayudo a llevarlo a cabo ya que él también quería que ellos estuvieran juntos pues Max ya le había confesado que amaba a Takao; es verdad Kai había cambiado mucho su actitud con el equipo después de lo que paso en Rusia, empezó a ser mas sociable y a convivir mas con nosotros, pero seguía siendo algo frió y reservado alejándose del relajo y el bullicio que a veces causábamos.

Los primeros meses fueron geniales, nos divertíamos mucho, pero las cosas se tornaron extrañas para mi cuando Mariam, Salima, Emily y Mariah me invitaron a salir con ellas (claro por separado), siempre me eh caracterizado por ser muy persuasivo y debí saber que algo estaba mal pero la amistad que sentía por ellas cegó mi sentido de alerta; poco tiempo después de seguir saliendo con ellas note cierta hostilidad de parte de Ozuma, Kane, Michael y hasta de Lee, pero las cosas empeoraron cuando cada una de ellas me dijeron que estaban profundamente enamoradas de mi, cosa que me hizo sentirme confundido y a la vez feliz ya que había alguien que me quería de ese modo, pero yo no las amaba eso hizo que me alejara de ellas menos de Hiromi pues ella seguía siendo solo mi amaga y 'compañera' de equipo, así que le pedí un consejo para la situación en la que me encontraba a la otra persona a quien se lo comente fue a Kai ya que el siempre me escuchaba y me sentía bien hablando con él, así que hice lo que ellos me dijeron hable con cada una de ellas y les explique que yo no podía corresponderles, pero cuando llego el turno de decirle a Mariah que solo la consideraba como una amiga y que si la quería era pero como hermana y nada mas, algo extraño paso pues aunque no recuerdo como ocurrió esa noche no solo hablamos sino que tuvimos relaciones, lo bueno es que nadie nos descubrió ya que Mariah no compartía la habitación con nadie y estaba alejada de las demás, esa madrugado ella y yo decidimos que haríamos como si nada hubiera pasado, para mi suerte Kai no se dio cuenta ya que cuando regrese a la habitación él seguía durmiendo y al día siguiente me dijo que no me había escuchado regresar pues estaba demasiado cansado y también me pregunto que como me había ido con Mariah, esa pregunta me puso muy nervioso pero creo que él no se dio cuenta o ¿si? la verdad no se.

A pesar de haber aclarado las cosas con ellas, me seguían coqueteando un poco; un día Mariah me invito a dar un paseo pues tenia algo importante que decirme y lo que me dijo me dejo en shock, ella estaba embarazada, tarde como 4 minutos en reaccionar pero cuando la hice una alegría inmensa me invadió, uno de mis mas grandes sueños se haría realidad, iba a tener un hijo, claro que nunca pese ser padre tan joven pero que mas daba en ese momento, le propuse que se casara conmigo decidimos que como solo queríamos que estuvieran nuestros amigos y no queríamos algo grande la boda se realizaría en 2 semanas, claro con la ayuda de los muchachos, cuando llegamos al apartamento todos estaban ya reunidos en el comedor para cenar lo cual aproveche para darles la noticia, se sorprendieron muchísimo todos nos felicitaron bueno casi todos menos Kai, pero el era así no era una persona que demostrara sus sentimientos al menos con tanta gente que lo pudiera ver, la cena transcurrió asiendo los planes para la boda, como era su costumbre en cuanto acabo de comer Kai se fue sin decir ni una sola palabra pero lo que me sorprendió fue la fugaz mirada de tristeza en los ojos de Max con que lo vio salir y que luego dirigió a Takao que le susurro algo que le devolvió el brillo a sus ojos; después de cenar nos dirigimos a la sala en la cual encontramos a Kai hablando por teléfono, se escuchaba mucho mas serio y frío de lo normal (si es que esto es posible), en cuanto a cabo de hablar Takao le pregunto con quien hablaba y aunque fuera algo ilógico Kai respondió a su pregunta diciéndole que había sido su abuelo quien le llamo para pedirle que regresara a su lado pues necesitaba su ayuda y se iría al día siguiente en la mañana, Max le dijo que si era necesario que el fuera a lo cual respondió con un cortante SI, yo me le acerque y le pedí que si no podía irse pero después de la boda ya que yo quería que fuera mi padrino y después de un rato de insistirle el tomo el teléfono y le hablo a su abuelo diciéndole que solo pospusiera el asunto 2 semanas, yo me alegre tanto que lo abrace cosa que le molesto pues sentí como su cuerpo se tenso, lo solté y le pedí disculpas pues no había sido mi intención abrazarlo de ese modo, el simplemente se salio de la sala rumbo al cuarto que compartíamos.

Con cada día que pasaba yo me sentía mas feliz que el anterior y mis compañeros de equipo siempre estaban conmigo _(para evitar escribir demás siempre que Rei se refiera a su equipo estos serán los Blade Breakers y su ex-equipo son los White Tigers)_, cuando faltaba solamente una semana para la ceremonia, las chicas decidieron hacerle a Mariah una despedida de soltera y baby show al mismo tiempo, yo quería darle una sorpresa a Mariah por lo cual junto a con los chicos fui a comprarle un regalo a ella y al bebe, allí comenzó la pesadilla; como quería sorprenderla nos escabullimos hasta el ultimo piso del apartamento pues allí se llevaba a cabo la fiesta y nos habían prohibido rotundamente subir a interrumpirlas o espiarlas; debí haber hecho caso y nada hubiera ocurrido, pero creo que fue lo mejor por que con el tiempo el dolor hubiera sido peor; subimos cautelosamente y sin hacer el menor ruido, yo llevaba dos regalos mientras cada uno de los chicos llevaban un hermoso y enorme arreglo de flores, abrí un poco la puerta para que no se dieran cuenta y así sorprenderla mas, cuando estaba apunto de abrirla por completo la conversación que sostenían allí a dentro Hiromi y Mariam me hizo detenerme y aunque al principio solo yo la escuchaba fueron subiendo la voz hasta casi gritar asiendo que los chicos (los cuales estaban atrás de mi) también la oyeran, Hiromi le reclamaba a Mariam por haberme utilizado para provocarle celos a Ozuma, reclamo al que se le unió Mariah la cual sonaba de verdad indignada, cosa que creo que hizo enfurecer a Mariam (ya que ella cuando se trata de discusiones no es muy paciente) y se defendió diciendo que no solo ella había hecho eso sino que también habían sido Salima y Emily que las tres lo hicieron por que sabían que era muy noble, pero no lo hicieron con la intención de dañarme ya que ellas sabían que yo no las amaba y nunca podría llegar a hacerlo, Mariah dijo que ese había sido un truco sucio que como se atrevía a engañar a las personas así, ese comentario hizo enojar mas a Mariam, realmente se oía molesta y grito a todo pulmón que como podía ser tan hipócrita que allí la mas mentirosa era ella ya que el hijo que estaba esperando no era mío sino de Lee y que porque él la había rechazado diciéndole que no podía ver nada entre ellos no le dijo que estaba embarazada y al no saber que hacer, planeo acostarse conmigo para después decirme que estaba embarazada de mi pues ella conocía el deseo que tenia de ser padre y sabia que yo no la rechazaría, después todo quedo en silencio yo me encontraba en shock tratando de asimilar todo lo que había escuchado allí, cuando reaccione me sentí tan humillado, utilizado y un competo estupido, sin poder evitarlo el paquete que tenia en la mano derecha se me cayo causando que un gran ruido se escuchase( ya que el regalo estaba hecho de cristal), en ese instantes todas voltearon y cuando me vieron su cara denotaba gran miedo y sorpresa, yo no pude mas que echarme a correr, no sabia hacia donde y en esos momentos era lo ultimo que me importaba corrí hasta que mis piernas ya no me dieron para mas, no podía ver bien en donde me encontraba ya que las lagrimas que salían sin control de mis ojos me lo impedían, cuando mi vista se aclaro un poco me di cuenta que estaba en un peñasco cerca del lago donde me gustaba ir cuando deseaba estar solo, me di cuenta de que aun sostenía fuertemente el otro regalo con mi mano izquierda, ese era el regalo que había comprado para 'mi' hijo, de nuevo una rabia inmensa mezclada con un fuerte dolor se alojo en mi pecho y mi mente me repetía que como había podido ser tan tonto para dejarme engañar de esa manera , me acerque hasta el borde del peñasco y solté el paquete el cual cayo hacia el vació el cual también me llamaba con insistencia así que sin oponer resistencia y con los ojos cerrados me deje arrastrar inclinando mi cuerpo hacia él, sentí un fuerte golpe pero no dolió tanto como me hubiese imaginado al caer de una altura tan grande era extraño y mas extraño el peso que sentía sobre mi, lentamente abrí mis ojos para toparme con otros pero de color rojo como la sangre que me miraban con una mezcla de miedo, dolor y enojo en ellos, las ganas de llorar se volvió a apoderar de mi y las lagrimas volvieron a salir de mis ojos sin mi permiso y lo único que pude hacer fue aferrarme fuertemente a ese cuerpo el cual todavía cubría al mío, después todo se volvió negro; cuando desperté estaba en una habitación, pero no era ninguna del apartamento de eso estaba seguro, mi vista la recorrió hasta que en un rincón me encontré con todos mis compañeros de equipo, los cuales al ver que había despertado se acercaron para darme todo su apoyo, los siguientes días me negué a salir del dojo Kinomiya (en donde me encontraba desde que desperté) y también me negaba a verlas a ellas o a otros de los chicos, ya que una vez había aceptado a esto y solo intentaron que hablara con ellas; no podían entender que me habían dañado demasiado profundo para acceder a esa petición, habían destrozado mi orgullo y dignidad, me habían utilizado y humillado, destruyeron mis ilusiones y deseos con sus malditas mentiras y aun así me pedían hacer tal cosa; desde esa vez solo hablaba y veía a mis amigos y compañeros de equipo los cuales respetaban mis deseos de no hablar del tema, pero un día mientras yo estaba en mi habitación la puerta se abrió violentamente y dirigí mi vista hacia el lugar donde se origino el ruido encontrándome con la persona que menos deseaba ver, aquella que desde niños había tenido toda mi confianza y cariño, los cuales había defraudado y tirado a la basura con una ruin farsa, la rabia y el dolor con los que vivía cada día se incrementaron, ella empezó hablar pero yo no quería escucharla, ¿para que, para que me volviera a mentirme, lo único que pude hacer fue taparme los oídos y gritarle que se fuera que no quería volver a verla en todo lo que me quedaba de vida, justo cuando pensé que ya no podría soportar mas su presencia entro Kai y a la fuerza la saco (ya que ella no quería irse por las buenas), con su visita me hizo comprender algo, no podría quedarme para siempre encerrado y me la podría encontrar en cualquier parte, la única opción era irme lejos, así esa misma tarde les comunique mi decisión a los chicos (claro contando a Hiromi) ellos me dijeron que era una decisión bastante precipitada y mas porque no le diría a nadie a donde iría, pero yo ya había tomado mi decisión y ellos la aceptaron aunque no muy convencidos, esa noche tuve una larga platica con Kai la cual me sirvió mucho, al día siguiente me acompañaron hasta el aeropuerto para despedirme y desearme la mejor de las suertes.

Así es como llegue a este lugar el cual es mi nuevo hogar; he escuchado que dicen que todas las cosas pasan por una razón y ahora se que eso es verdad pues si eso nunca hubiera pasado tal vez no seria tan feliz como lo soy.

Fin del POV de Rei.

Después de haber descansado un poco Rei regreso al interior de la cocina para seguir trabajando.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai bajaba de un lujoso auto, estaba parado frente a un gran edificio al cual ingreso para llegar a su oficina, apenas puso un pie dentro de la recepción de esta su secretaria ya estaba invadiéndolo con toda la información de lo que tendría que hacer ese día; Kai ahora tenia 25 años su porte seguía siendo la de una persona fría y elegante a la vez, las facciones de su rostro (el cual no mostraba emoción alguna) se habían hecho mas finas y ya no eran las de un chiquillo sino los de todo un hombre muy apuesto, desde que cumplió los 18 años se convirtió en el joven mas codiciado por las jóvenes de las mejores familias de toda Rusia, él no le hacia caso a ninguna de ellas y con el tiempo muchas desistieron pero otras seguían tratando de atraparlo, pero para él solo existía una persona que podría ocupar en esa forma su corazón o mejor dicho ya lo ocupaba, el nombre de esa persona era Rei, desde que lo conoció lo había cautivado con sus ojos y su hermosa sonrisa, claro que en un principio se lo negó así mismo, pero después de mucho tiempo logro aceptarlo, ahora solo soñaba con tenerlo cerca solo para él; Kai le puso verdadera atención a su secretaria cuando esta pronuncio una palabra.

"Max" inquirió Kai

"si señor, me pidió que le dijera que por favor se comunicara con él que es urgente" respondió la secretaria

"lo haré cuando tenga tiempo; eso es todo"

"si"

A penas escucho esa palabra se retiro a su oficina para comenzar con el papeleo, para después tener una reunión con los ejecutivos, lo que significaba 2 horas de mortal aburrimiento; después de que la 'divertida' junta termino, él regreso a su oficina donde lo esperaba una taza de café para quitarle el terrible sueño que le causaba dichosa reunión, y después de unos cuantos sorbos a la bebida tomo el teléfono y marco el numero del dojo Kinomiya.

"hola hablas con Takao" respondió una ya muy conocida voz del otro lado del auricular

"soy Kai" iba a seguir hablando pero fue interrumpido por un grito

"Max ven rápido es Kai"

"ya voy" se escucho el grito del antes nombrado

"Takao solo quiero"

"espera ya viene Max"

"hola Kai" saludo un muy alegre Max

"hmp... hola" contesto un tanto fastidiado Kai

"que bueno que hablaste, tratamos de contactarte pero no te hallábamos así que"

"ve al grano, tengo mucho trabajo"

"como siempre ganas el premio del señor paciencia" interrumpió Takao como era ya su costumbre

"Takao no lo molestes... lo siento Kai solo quería decirte que si podrías venir estas vacaciones a Japón van a venir todos"

"si hasta Rei" interrumpió nuevamente el moreno

"lo convencieron"

"si, y bien que dices" contesto Max

"anímate Kai, no tendrás una mejor oportunidad para volver a verlo, sabes que nadie sabe donde esta" una vez mas era Takao intervino

"hmp cuando será" pregunto el bicolor

"en dos días en el dojo Kinomiya a las 10:00 am" respondió el rubio muy animado

"allí estaré, adiós" dijo finalmente Kai

"adiós"

Kai colgó el teléfono, dirigió su vista en una de las dos fotos que tenia en su escritorio, la cual era la de todo el equipo, fijando su mirada en el felino y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, esa era la reacción que le causaba el recordar a su querido neko, luego dirigió su vista a la otra foto, en la cual estaba retratada una persona muy especial para él; en esa foto estaba la otra persona que Kai amaba no de la misma manera que a Rei, pero la amaba; al principio esto lo confundió e hizo que se preguntara, ¿acaso podía enamorarse de 2 personas a la vez , la respuesta era SI, sabia que por las dos daría la vida, pero ahora no tendría que preocuparse de eso, lo único que podía pensar es que en dos días estaría en Japón junto con su amado Rei; con este pensamiento regreso a su trabajo.

Continuara...

Gracias por haber leído este capitulo y espero que no les haya parecido tedioso pero por mas que lo quería reducir no pude, y un especial agradecimiento a las persona que me dejaron reviews.

Gracias a:

Skarlet-Camil

mchoco

Elian

Asuka-Hao

OutDrigger

La verdad pensé que no iba a tener ninguno y ver que tenia 5, ¡wuaa, de verdad gracias

Bueno creo que logre mi objetivo en el primer capitulo y espero haberlo logrado en este, el cual es confundirlos y dejarlos en suspenso jajaja, pensaran que soy mala y tal vez lo soy, pero es que si no le pongo un poco de suspenso a mi fic lo mas probable es que no lo sigan leyendo; ahora hay dos cosas que aclarar.

Primera: ¿Quien estaba con Rei?

Segunda: ¿Quien, aparte de Rei, se gano el corazón de nuestro querido Kai?

Estas preguntas serán aclaradas en el cuarto capitulo, ya que en el tercero apenas va a empezar la reunión y con ellas vendrán mas sorpresas, ah por cierto mchoco Kai no va a sufrir mucho en este fic ya que a mi no me gusta verlo sufrir en ninguno.

Y también les quiero asegurar que pase lo que pase **KAI Y REI SE QUEDARAN JUNTOS Y VIVIRÁN MUY FELICES**, así que espero que sigan leyendo este fic y sobre todo que les agrade, nos veremos en el próximo capitulo titulado "La reunión a comenzado", espero no tardarme mucho en actualizar ya que se que es desesperante esperar a que un fic continué, me despido por el momento no sin antes decirle que sigan dejando reviews ya que estos me animan a seguir escribiendo y actualizar mas pronto.


	3. Capitulo 3: La reunión ha empezado

Ni los personajes ni la caricatura de Beyblade me pertenecen y nunca me pertenecerán, a excepción de los inventados por mí, por lo tanto no pretendo ganar nada con escribir esto, más que el agrado del lector. Así que no me demanden por favor.

Advertencia: este fic es Yaoi, si no te gusta este género te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo.

Habrá muchas parejas tanto yaoi como normales, pero la principal será K x R

Simbología:

" " Lo que dicen los personajes

( ) Alguna descripción o acción de los personajes

(Línea) Cambio de escena o lugar

' ' Resaltar una palabra o alguna frase

(/Pensamientos de los personajes/)

Capitulo 3: La reunión ha comenzado

El día acordado para la reunión había llegado y en el dojo Kinomiya 2 jóvenes estaban haciendo los últimos preparativos para que todo saliera bien.

"date prisa Taka-chan ya casi es hora" dijo un muy apresurado Max

"no es justo Max porque tengo que ser YO el que saque las cosas de la sala y por que lo hago" decía Takao mientras hacia pucheros

"simple, porque si dejamos los muebles en la sala no cabríamos todos y el porque lo haces tu, es porque yo me encargue de hacer la comida y el aseo; así que es justo que tu también trabajes" esto lo decía con enojo fingido

"hablando de eso, no podría comer un poco de lo que preparaste antes de que lleguen los chicos" pone cara de cachorro hambriento

Max desviando la vista del rostro de Takao "no Taka-chan porque si empiezas a comer desde ahorita no quedara nada para los demás; en lugar de pensar en comer apúrate a sacar esa mesa"

"malo que no vez que para sacar todas estas cosas necesito tener fuerzas y si no como no las tendré" ahora tenia cara de cachorro hambriento y los ojitos llorosos

Max con una gran gota en la nuca y dándose por vencido "ah, esta bien tu ganas pero solo te daré comida cuando acabes de hacer lo que estas asiendo"

Y así Takao finalmente empezó a trabajar sacando los muebles, pero dejando solo los tres sillones y aparte tubo que traer sillas de la cocina y de otras partes para que así pudieran sentarse las 22 personas (contándolos a ellos) que estarían reunidas en la sala, cuando por fin termino con su trabajo se dejo caer en el sillón mas grande donde cabían 4 personas.

"MAX YA ACABE" grito el moreno

Max entro en a la sala con un emparedado en la mano y se lo entrego a Takao

"¡pero con esto no recuperare todas las energías que gaste!" se quejo Takao

"vamos Takao, solo aguanta hasta que los otros lleguen" apenas había acabado de decir esto y el pobre emparedado ya no existía

Max le iba a reclamar a Takao por comer tan rápido (como siempre) pero un sonido lo impide.

DIN DONG

Takao y Max voltearon a ver el reloj este marcaba las 9:45, luego ambos se miraron y corrieron hacia la puerta pues aunque todavía no eran las 10 podría tratarse de algunos de los chicos; al abrir la puerta vieron que sus sospechas eran ciertas, frente a ellos estaba su gran amigo Rei y sin darle tiempo de decir palabra alguna, los dos se lanzaron hacia él para abrazarlo.

"viejo que gusto volver a verte" dijo Takao muy alegre

"bien venido Rei, te extraemos mucho" comento Max en el mismo tono de alegría que su pareja

"hola muchachos, a mi también me da alegría volver a verlos" respondió un Rei muy entusiasmado

Los tres seguían abrazados, pero el que mas sobresalía era Rei pues seguía siendo un más alto que los otros dos, cuando por fin se separaron un poco una sombra paso al lado de los tres haciendo que Max y Takao fijaran su vista en esta, para toparse con la sorpresa de que el causante de esa sombra había sido Kai el cual entro al dojo sin hacerle caso a ninguno de los tres chicos.

"como de costumbre el señor 'amabilidad' siempre tan cortes" se quejo el moreno

"si ese es nuestro Kai, (dijo Max para luego dirigirse a Rei) ¿acaso te lo encontraste en el aeropuerto?"

"se puede decir que si, pero bueno no me van a invitar a pasar"

"claro que si vamos" dijo Kinomiya

Así Takao jalo a los dos hasta el interior de la sala, allí adentro pudieron ver a Kai sentado bajo el tejado (que daba hacia el jardín) el cual le hacia sombra causando que ese lugar se viera oscuro a pesar de ser de mañana.

"hola Kai, que haces allí ven con nosotros" pronuncio el moreno

"hmp...hola y no gracias" contesto cortantemente Kai

"¡pero Kai que no ves que esta es tu op...!" Max le tapa la boca a Takao para que no hable de más y meta la pata

Max susurrándole en el oído a Takao "no seas imprudente Taka-chan, tal vez Kai este buscando el mejor momento para decirle a Rei lo que siente y si sigues así podrías arruinar todo, será mejor que le demos tiempo él actuara cuando sea el momento"

Takao también susurrando "tienes razón él siempre ha sido muy prudente y calculador"

"¿pasa algo o porque están hablando en secreto?" pregunto Rei

"no... no pasa nada jiji, es solo que... no quiero que Kai y Taka-chan empiecen a pelear, eso es todo" dijo Max un poco nervioso

"aahhh, creo que tienes razón" contesto un sonriente neko

"dejemos al señor amargado y mejor vamos a platicar, vengan vamos a sentarnos" dijo Takao

Rei se sentó en el sillón individual mientras Takao y Max en el más grande, apenas se habían sentado un ruido volvió a hacer que Takao se parara.

DIN DONG

"talvez sean Hiromi y el Jefe, ustedes sigan sentados yo voy a abrir" propuso el moreno

Desde que entraron a la sala Kai mantenía vigilado a Rei viéndolo por la ranura de su ojo, para poder ver todas sus reacciones y esperar la mejor oportunidad para acercársele, ya que aunque Max y Takao sabían que él amaba a Rei no era de las personas que demostrara sus sentimientos frente a tanta gente.

Takao no tardo ni 1 minuto en regresar con el Jefe y Hiromi como lo había predicho, en cuanto estos entraron a la sala y vieron a Rei corrieron a abrazarlo cuando lo soltaron empezó el interrogatorio.

"me da mucho gusto verte Rei" saludo Kyo

"no sabes cuanto te extráñanos, pero dinos que a sido de tu vida en todos estos años" dijo Hiromi

"cierto Rei, por que no nos cuentas que has hecho" pregunto el moreno

"no" fue la respuesta de Rei

"¿por que no Rei?" pregunto un muy intrigado Max

"porque aun no es tiempo"

"y según tu '¿cuando será?'" inquirió Takao

"no se, pero será pronto se los prometo; así que dejemos mi vida aun lado por ahora y mejor díganme que han hecho ustedes"

Todos suspiraron, sabían que si Rei no quería hablar debían respetar su decisión y no forzarlo, así que hicieron lo que él pidió.

Hiromi y Kyo empezaron, ellos llevaban 4 años de casados; Kyo trabajaba como investigador de la BBA (él era el mas importante) por esa razón no tenia mucho tiempo para tomar vacaciones, Hiromi le ayudaba en las investigaciones y por eso podían pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Takao y Max también trabajaban para la BBA pero como entrenadores de los nuevos beyluchadores y no tenían tanto trabajo como Hiromi y Kyo.

Durante todo ese tiempo Kai (que seguía entre las sombras) permaneció en silencio y viendo disimuladamente a Rei, presentía que el tiempo para ir con él se estaba acercando solo faltaba poco muy poco, siguieron platicando hasta que dieron las 12:00 pm. y el timbre volvió a escucharse, Takao y Max voltearon a ver a Rei.

"creo que los demás ya llegaron" comento Takao

"Rei si no quieres verlos te podemos sacar por la puerta de atrás" dijo Max

"si, mientras Hiromi y yo los entretenemos" propuso Kyo

(/Talvez esta es mi oportunidad, para hablar con el a solas/) aquel fue el pensamiento del bicolor

"NO, vine para verlos a todos y eso voy hacer" contesto Rei y en su voz se podía escuchar la determinación que tenia en esos momentos.

Los 4 asintieron, Max y Takao fueron a recibir a los otros; Hiromi, Kyo y Rei permanecieron sentados esperando a que sus amigos llegasen, en esos momentos Kai se movió un poco de su lugar para poder observar mejor a Rei, ya que quería ver como reaccionaba al volver a verlas pues temía que él no se hubiera recuperado, es cierto que ya habían pasado 8 años pero eso no significaba que la herida se hubiese cerrado por completo, él amaba a Rei y no quería volver a verlo sufrir como cuando Mariah entro a la habitación de Rei después del incidente.

Después de poco tiempo todos los que faltaban entraron a la sala, se veían muy contentos, pero su rostro cambio de una expresión de felicidad a una de sorpresa al ver a Rei, pues todos ellos juraban que él no asistiría.

"hola chicos parece que hubieran visto un fantasma" decía Rei con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y mucha tranquilidad.

Los que estaban al frete del grupo eran los White Tigers, después los Saint Shields, los All Starz y por ultimo los Psyquikids _(creo que así se llama el equipo de Kane),_ Rei se levanto del asiento y acerco a su ex-equipo (ya que ninguno de ellos se movía de su lugar), y vio algo que llamo demasiado su atención, era un pequeño niño que se aferraba a la mano de Mariah, se inclino un poco para ver mejor al niño (el cual se parecía bastante a Lee)

"¿como te llamas pequeño?" pregunto un muy sonriente Rei

"mi nombre es Shao, tengo 8 años" dijo muy orgulloso el niño del piel apiñonada, ojos de color ámbar y pelo negro con una pequeña cola de caballo.

La sonrisa de Rei creció, al pensar que el pequeño era igual de orgulloso que sus padres, se enderezo y luego miro a Lee (el cual abrazaba a Mariah).

"supongo que ustedes son..." empezó a decir Rei pero Lee termino la frase

"¿pareja?"

Rei asintió

"si lo somos" contesto Mariah

"me alegro, sabes Lee se parece mucho a ti" comento Rei

Ante estas palabras Mariah no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, en realidad desde que le había mentido a Rei no había dejado de sentirse así.

"¿y piensan quedarse allí? no creen que será mejor que pasen y tomen asiento" sugirió Hiromi

Rei regreso a su lugar mientras que los otros entraba y se acomodaban, Kai pudo ver en los ojos de Rei un deje de tristeza, lo que significaba que aun estaba dolido; eso era cierto pues al volver a verla y ver al pequeño Rei se sintió nuevamente herido pero el dolor ya no era el mismo de años atrás, además tenia a alguien que nunca le lastimaría de esa manera y era muy feliz con esa persona; ya que todos se acomodaron pudieron observar a otros 2 pequeños niños.

"vaya y como se llaman ustedes pequeñitos" comento Max

"mi nombre es Aiko, tengo 7 años" dijo la pequeña hija de Mariam y Ozuma, de piel blanca, ojos color esmeralda y cabello azulado y largo como su madre.

"yo me llamo Masaki y acabo de cumplir los 7" él era el hijo de Salima y Kane, de tez blanca, ojos de color café y pelo rojo.

"veo que el grupo a crecido y crecerá aun mas" dijo Takao viendo a Emily la cual estaba embarazada de su esposo Michael

"creo que tienes razón Takao, solo faltan ustedes dos" comento Emily dirigiendo este comentario a Hiromi y Kyo las cuales se sonrojaron.

"es cierto, ¿Qué no piensan tener hijos?" apoyo Kane

"claro que si" contesto jefe

"solo que planeamos tenerlo en dos años mas" dijo Hiromi

"pues yo creo que deberían trabajar menos en las investigaciones y mas en ese asunto" ante el comentario de Michael los demás rieron ocasionando que la ya roja pareja se pusiera mas.

Como saben a los niños les aburren las conversaciones de los adultos así que salieron de la sala para ir a jugar.

"oye Kai porque no sales de la oscuridad y vienes a platicar con nosotros" le dijo Dunga al bicolor

Pero su comentario fue olímpicamente ignorado lo que molesto a Dunga

"OYE TE ESTOY HABLANDO POR LO MENOS CONTESTA" repuso Dunga

"contrólate y deja de gritar" le dijo Ozuma

"no te enojes Dunga ya deberías saber que Kai es así, es Sr. 'simpatía'" comento Takao

"¡Takao!" Max le dio un codazo para que se callara

"auch... eso dolió"

"pues te lo merecías" dijo Hiromi y todos (excepto Kai) estallaron en carcajadas.

Así siguieron hablando por media hora mas, Kai no prestaba atención a lo que decían ya que estaba concentrado en ver a Rei y grabar en su memoria cada gesto del neko, y no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos inundaran su mente (/desearía ser la única persona en el corazón de Rei, pero se que eso es imposible ya que se que Rei tiene a otra persona a quien amar y la prueba la tengo en mis manos (en esos momentos Kai siente que algo en su pecho se mueve y ve unos hermosos ojos mirarle), es hora de ir con Rei y enfrentar la realidad/) En ese momento Kai se levanto

"Rei, acércate" dijo el bicolor en tono de orden

Esto hizo que la atención de todos los presentes en la sala se fijara en él y dejaran de hablar para voltear a verle, Kai se mantenía refugiado bajo la sombra del tejado por lo que no se alcanzaba a ver bien.

Rei se levanto del sillón y camino hasta estar a medio metro de distancia de él, Kai en ese momento se hincó frente a Rei y abrió lentamente los brazos que mantenía cruzados a la altura de su pecho; los allí presentes no podían creer lo que estaban viendo y es que ver a Kai arrodillado frente a alguien no era de todos los días.

(/ ¿¡Por dios, acaso Kai piensa decirle a Rei que lo ama/) Pensó un sorprendido Max

Este pensamiento también paso por la mente de Takao, pero lo que sucedió a continuación dejo a todos en shock; algo se despego del cuerpo de Kai y corrió hasta Rei gritando.

"PAPÍ YA DESPERTÉ" grito un pequeño

Rei se inclino para poder tomar a su hijo en brazos.

"me alegra que estés despierto; Kai gracias por haberme hecho el favor de cuidarlo mientras dormía" dijo Rei aun mas sonriente que antes

Rei volteo hacia donde estaban los demás que seguían en shock, en sus brazos se podía ver la espalda del pequeño (el cual tenia hundido el rostro en el pecho de Rei), en la cual caía un largo cabello negro amarrado con una cinta blanca al igual que el de Rei.

"eee...es...tu hijo" dijo Mariah saliendo un poco del estado en que estaba, asiendo reaccionar a los demás

"así es" contesto Rei

Max fijo su mirada en Kai, que aunque había salido de las sombras sus ojos se mantenían ocultos por los mechones azul claro de cabello que caían hacia el frente y mantenía los puños apretados.

(/Rei ya rehizo su vida con alguien mas y hasta tiene un hijo, pobre Kai debe de estar destrozado/) Max no pudo evitar pensar esto, mientras su rostro se entristecía notablemente

Takao al ver triste a Max le susurro "él es fuerte Max estará bien, además no lo dejaremos solo" Max asintió y trato de volver a sonreír.

"¿Kai estaba cuidando a 'tu' hijo y es por eso que él se mantenía ahí sentado para que el pequeño siguiera durmiendo mientras tu platicabas con nosotros?" pregunto un muy confundido Kyo

"si le pedí ese favor; y yo quería que conocieran a mi hijo antes de conozcan a mi pareja" contesto Rei

"¿y como se llama el pequeño?" cuestiono Salima

Rei se volvió a hincar para dejar al niño en el piso y le dijo muy dulcemente "recuerda tus modales y preséntate"

El pequeño se volteo lentamente hasta quedar frente a la multitud haciendo una reverencia y permaneciendo en esa posición ocasionando que su rostro no se pudiera ver

"hola buenas tardes, mi nombre es Keishi y tengo 5 años" al finalizar de decir esto siguió en esa posición.

"Keishi Kon... suena muy bien" puntualizo Kevin

"cierto se oye muy bien, pero cual es tu segundo apellido Keishi" pregunto Emily

Keishi enderezándose lentamente empezó a decir "bueno mi nombre completo es..."

Continuara...

Primero quiero agradecerles por leer mi fic

Segundo pido disculpas a los que me enviaron reviews por el primer capitulo y no se los respondí en el segundo, pero es que el viernes que entre a Internet no tenia aun completo el segundo capitulo, pero al ver que tenia 5 reviews pues me emocione y pues decidí que como agradecimiento subiría el capitulo así que como pude lo termine en tiempo récord; y también tenia la presión de mis hermanas para que desocupara la computadora así que por eso solo se los agradecí, espero que no se hayan molestado.

Tercero espero que este capitulo también haya sido de su agrado y como prometí en el siguiente capitulo se responderán las dudas que en los primeros tres capítulos pudieron surgir, pero ahora solo quiero volver a repetir que **PASE LO QUE PASE REI Y KAI ESTARAN JUNTOS Y SERAN MUY FELICES** y de eso me encargo yo; por cierto el cuarto capitulo se titulara "sorpresas" y espero poder subirlo muy pronto ya que casi lo tengo terminado.

Y por ultimo voy a contestar los reviews que me mandaron:

Kainekito: claro que me gustaría ser tu amiga, a mi también me gusta mucho esta pareja Kai X Rei te digo que POR SUPUESTO QUE LOS DOS SE QUEDARAN JUNTOS y claro que leeré tus fic no te preocupes.

Elian: tienes razón como es que 'esas' se atrevieron a hacerle eso al pobre Rei son unas... ;ya mas calmada te digo que en realidad yo tampoco espere a actualizar tan pronto, pero sus reviews de verdad me dan ánimos para hacerlo lo mas rápido que puedo y espero no tener problemas para seguir escribiendo y actualizando, no te preocupes que como ya dije arriba el capitulo 4 ya casi esta terminado por lo que espero subirlo muy pronto; si es cierto lo que dices yo en lo personal odio que terminen separándolos pero te puedo jurar que aquí nadie podrá separarlo a pesar de que lo intenten, por ultimo MUUUUUUUUUUUUCHAAAAAAAAAAAS GRACIAS por decirme que soy buena escritora, la verdad pensé que nadie lo iba a leer, eso me dio ánimos para escribir mas rápido.

Asuka-Hao: que bueno que te este gustando el fic y espero que te siga gustando ya que tengo muchas sorpresas preparadas; y tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido posible.

Creo que eso es todo por el momento y antes de despedirme les recuerdo que sus reviews hacen posible que yo siga con los ánimos para seguir escribiendo, bueno ahora si les digo adiós y hasta pronto.


	4. Capitulo 4: Sorpresas

Ni los personajes ni la caricatura de Beyblade me pertenecen y nunca me pertenecerán, a excepción de los inventados por mí, por lo tanto no pretendo ganar nada con escribir esto, más que el agrado del lector. Así que no me demanden por favor.

Advertencia: este fic es Yaoi, si no te gusta este género te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo.

Habrá muchas parejas tanto yaoi como normales, pero la principal será K x R

HOLA de nuevo, ya volví y les traigo el CUARTO capitulo, donde se aclararan muchas de sus dudas y espero que aparezcan mas P, antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que han leído y siguen leyendo mi fic de verdad son muy importantes para que este fic continué y antes de que empiecen a leer el capitulo quiero contestar los reviews.

cristina: por fin en este capitulo vas a saber quien fue la persona que se robo el corazón de Rei ToT, pero no te preocupes como ya dije unas 100 veces pase lo que pase ellos se quedaran junto y claro que no tendrás la necesidad de matarme ya que preferiría 1000 veces morir a dejarlos separados, ah y la idea de la guardería estaría bien sirve que te mando a mis hermanitos para que los cuides y así yo poder descansar :D.

Elian: buuuuuuuuaaaaaa ToT pero que he hecho he convertido a Rei en padre:D pero todo tiene una razón para que sea así, después de todo yo solo cumplí el deseo de Rei de tener un hijo, ahora la pregunta seria ¿¡pero y que hay de Kai? bueno pues en este capitulo lo veras y espero que te guste tanto como los otros tres y claro que pienso terminarlo aunque sea lo ultimo que haga :P.

LoKa KeLLy: me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic y en este capitulo esas dudas se aclararan :D eso espero.

NOTA: no se vayan ha enojar si no ven la contestación de su review, pero es que yo los contesto el día que subo el capitulo y pues algunos llegan después, pero yo les aseguro que los leo y se los agradezco de todo corazón, bueno ahora si los dejo con el fic.

Simbología:

" " Lo que dicen los personajes

( ) Alguna descripción o acción de los personajes

(Cursivas) Mis comentarios

(Línea) Cambio de escena o lugar

' ' Resaltar una palabra o alguna frase

(/Pensamientos de los personajes/)

Capitulo 4: Sorpresas

Enderezándose lentamente abrió los ojos mostrando dos hermosas gemas de color rojas como la sangre pero con un toque de dorado que le daban una apariencia única, su piel era apiñonada, tenia el cabello bicolor, de la parte de enfrente era azul rey y de atrás era tan negro como la noche.

"bueno mi nombre completo es Keishi Hiwatari Kon" contesto el pequeño

Todos se preguntaron si habían escuchado bien.

"¿di...dijiste Hiwa... Hiwatari?" pregunto una totalmente confundida Hiromi

El niño asintió; todos voltearon a ver a Rei pidiendo con las miradas una explicación, la cual les fue dada, pero no fue Rei quien la dio sino Kai, quien se acerco a Rei (el cual mantenía una gran sonrisa) y con un brazo rodeo la cintura de este, dando a entender que él era su pareja _(si leyeron bien: ÉL era SU pareja:D yo les dije que ellos estarían juntos ¿no?)._

Todos volvieron a entrar en shock (pobres sufrir 2 shock en menos de 1 minuto, que mala soy :P) porque no era una opción que eso se tratara de una broma, ya que Kai nunca seria capaz de hacer una aunque su vida dependiera de ello; en ese momento el pequeño Masaki paso corriendo para ocultarse y vio a Keishi al cual se acerco.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunto Masaki

"hola, mi nombre es Keishi, mucho gusto" dijo extendiéndole la mano en forma de saludo.

Masaki estrechando la mano de Keishi "mucho gusto soy Masaki, los otros y yo estamos jugando, ¿quieres venir a jugar?"

Keishi volteo hacia donde se encontraban sus padres "¿puedo?"

"claro, diviértete" contesto Rei sonriéndole calidamente

Y antes de abandonar el lugar el pequeño Masaki se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su madre (la cual seguía en shock al igual que los demás).

"mamí, estas bien" dijo pasando su pequeña manita delante de los ojos de esta para captar su atención, logrando su objetivo al hacer que reaccionara.

"si estoy bien, anda ve a jugar" los demás también lograron volver en sí después que los dos niños salieron de la sala.

"¿¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?" pregunto histéricamente Takao

Rei se encogió de hombros aun siendo abrazado por Kai

"pues a llegado el momento que esperaba para hablar de lo que eh hecho todo este tiempo" dijo Rei mientras se separaba un poco de Kai para ir a sentarse seguido por este, el cual se sentó en uno de los brazos del sillón, todos mantenían sus miradas fijas en los dos.

"¿eso quiere decir que Keishi es hijo de los 2?" pregunto Hiromi

"si" fue la fría respuesta de Kai

"¿pero desde cuando están juntos?" interrogo el rubio

Rei poniéndose un poco rojo "pues juntos desde hace 8 años y como pareja aproximadamente hace seis años y medio"

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta oOo

"¿pe... pero... como?" inquirió Joseph

"pues..." comenzó a responder Rei

"es sencillo (dijo Kai interrumpiendo a Rei, pues sabia que era difícil para él hablar del incidente, Rei como agradecimiento tomo la mano de Kai y la apretó suavemente, acción que ninguno de los presentes noto), después de que Rei nos dio la noticia de que se iría, me sentí intranquilo pues el podía volver a intentar lo del lago (los demás pusieron cara de ¿What, excepto los Blade Breakers que sabían que se refería a cuando Rei se había tratado de tirar por el peñasco) así que esa noche hable con él y le propuse que si se tenia que ir, se fuera a Rusia conmigo ya que yo" iba a continuar pero es interrumpido por Takao

"¡lo amabas, esa noche le declaraste tu amor ¿verdad?"

"¡NO! eso seria estupido (todos a excepción de Rei se le quedaron viendo con cara de O-OU), si les explicare ¬¬ Rei acababa a salir de una muy mala situación amorosa y si yo le hubiera dicho eso en ese instante lo mas seguro es que hubiera rechazado mi propuesta; y Takao si vuelves a interrumpirme ten por seguro que será la ultima interrupción que harás en tu vida ¬¬ entendiste(Takao asintió un poco nervioso ya que se había desacostumbrado a las miradas asesinas de Kai); como estaba diciendo yo le dije a Rei que fuera a Rusia para que no estuviera solo ya que como él siempre me decía no era bueno pasar por las desgracias solos" Rei sabia que no era fácil para Kai hablar y mostrar sus sentimientos frente a las personas y también sabia que eso lo hacia por él, si Kai era fuerte él también lo seria así que tomo la decisión de seguir con el relato

"después de discutir por un buen rato los pro y los contra (ahora era Kai quien le apretaba suavemente la mano y lo hacia para darle fuerzas a su neko) decidí que Kai tenia razón pero yo no quería que supieran a donde iría, así que él me prometió que no se lo diría a nadie y él se encargaría de que tampoco me encontraran, esa misma noche nos pusimos de acuerdo en como íbamos a llevar esto a cabo sin que otras personas se enteraran; después de tiempo de haber llegado a Rusia yo seguía muy deprimido, así que para mantenerme ocupado y recuperar un poco el animo Kai decidió que yo me hiciera cargo de un restaurante que pertenecía a su familia"

"pero creí que era tu restaurante" dijo Max

"claro Max es como tu y yo, todo lo mío es tuyo y lo tuyo mío" intervino Takao mientras abrazaba al rubio

"te equivocas Takao" le contesto Rei

"¿uh?" pronuncio Takao muy confundido por tal respuesta

"bueno es que después de llevar algunos meses de relación supe que la familia de Kai no tenía y nunca habían tenido un restaurante, sino que él lo compro y lo puso a mi nombre"

Todos o.O "¡¿Qué!"

"vaya Kai que generoso eres, recuerda que yo también soy tu amigo" dijo el moreno

"hmp" respondió Kai poniéndose rojo aunque nadie excepto Rei lo percibió

"de verdad es increíble lo que nos han contado pero que hay de Keishi" repuso Kane

"bueno eso es algo mas complicado y largo de explicar, pero creo que también tienen derecho a saberlo así que mejor empiezo, pues Keishi es..." empezó a explicar Rei

Pero en ese momento entran los pequeños niños y se dirigen corriendo con sus respectivos padres.

"papá, mamá no van a creer lo que encontramos" dijo Shao

"si mamá es algo increíble" prosiguió Aiko

"es algo sensacional" concluyo Masaki

"¿pero que es? díganlo de una vez" dijo Salima un tanto exasperada

"es un enorme plato de beyblade" contesto Shao

"y por eso tanto escándalo" dijo Mariah

"es que nosotros queremos beybatallar" repuso la pequeña Aiko

"¿si podemos papá?" cuestiono Masaki

"pues le tienen que preguntar a Takao, después de todo es de él" contesto Kane

Los tres corrieron hacia donde se encontraba Takao"verdad que si podemos, VERDAD (:D)" dijeron al mismo tiempo

"claro que si, es mas porque no organizamos un mini torneo"

"eso seria grandioso, como en los viejos tiempos" dijo Michael

"entonces no se diga nada mas vamos todos al patio" propuso Takao

Y así lo siguieron todos, bueno no todos 4 personas permanecieron en la sala, el pequeño Keishi se acerco más a Kai y le pregunto

"¿papi yo también puedo jugar?"

Kai no dijo nada solo saco un blade negro con violeta y un lanzador, se hinco frente al pequeño dedicándole una gran sonrisa que solo el niño pudo ver y se los entrego; la cara del niño se ilumino, tomo lo que su padre le entregaba y luego se lanzo hacia él para abrazarlo por el cuello, después de separarse Kai se paro y camino rumbo al patio; Rei se acerco al pequeño y con una mano revolvió un poco el cabello del niño, mientras Max se sorprendió un poco al ver la actitud de Kai.

"¡esto va hacer fantástico!" dijo Keishi muy emocionado, Max se acerco a Rei y al pequeño.

"por lo que veo estas muy emocionado, se puede saber ¿Por qué?" pregunto Max

"claro señor Max"

"no me digas señor solo llámame Max" Keishi volteo a ver a Rei, el cual asintió

"esta bien Max"

"así esta mejor, bueno ahora si dime porque estas tan emocionado"

"bueno es que yo nunca he beybatallado con ningún otro niño, se las técnicas básicas pero aun no soy un buen beyluchador"

"no te preocupes solo tienes que dar lo mejor de ti, no importa si ganas o pierdes, lo mas importante es divertirte"

"Max tiene razón pero será mejor irnos con los otros o no podrás beybatallar" repuso Rei

Así los tres se dirigieron al patio donde se llevaría acabo el mini torneo y donde los pequeños beyluchadores demostrarían sus habilidades.

Continuara...

Bueno aunque esta más claro que el agua yo de todos modos quiero responder a las 2 preguntas que hice en el capitulo 2:

Respuesta 1: La persona que estaba con Rei era nada menos que ¡KAI!

Respuesta 2: La otra persona que Kai ama a parte de Rei es a SU pequeño HIJO Keishi.

D verdad que ni les paso por la mente que Kai era la pareja de Rei y que les quede bien claro que yo nunca mencione que la pareja de Rei era mujer, ni tampoco dije que Kai extrañaba a Rei, pues como lo iba a extrañar si estaba con él :D, así que yo no los engañe en ningún momento, es mas les di varias pistas, no es mi culpa si no pusieron atención a ellas :P.

Pista 1: en el capitulo uno mencione que Rei se negaba a hablar de su vida actual o pasada, pero la persona que estaba con el le dijo: después de lo que paso piensas volver, eso nos lleva a la conclusión de que si Rei no quería hablar del pasado esa persona ya sabía lo que había sucedido por que había estado allí.

Pista 2: en el POV del capitulo dos, quien es la persona que mas menciona Rei, pues claro fue a Kai un total de 12 veces (nnU creo).

Pista 3: también en el capitulo 2 Kai dijo o mas bien dicho pensó que estaría en Japón junto con su amado Rei, mas no que en Japón volvería a encontrar o ver a Rei.

Pista 4: en el capitulo 3 cuando Max le pregunto a Rei que si se había encontrado a Kai en el aeropuerto, este contesto: se puede decir que si; no contesto un simple 'si' por que venia con él.

Pista 5: también en el capitulo 3 Kai pensó: desearía ser la única persona en el corazón de Rei, pero se que eso es imposible ya que se que Rei tiene a otra persona a quien amar y la prueba la tengo en mis manos; pues él sabia que Rei amaba a Keishi a parte de él.

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y ya ven yo cumplí con mi palabra de que estarían juntos, ahora la pregunta que queda en el aire es ¿cual es el origen de Keishi, esa pregunta será contestada mas adelante y también se que no hable mucho de la relación entre Kai y Rei pero esa se va a ir viendo poco a poco conforme el fic vaya avanzando.


	5. Capitulo 5: El mini torneo I parte

Ni los personajes ni la caricatura de Beyblade me pertenecen y nunca me pertenecerán, a excepción de los inventados por mí, por lo tanto no pretendo ganar nada con escribir esto, más que el agrado del lector. Así que no me demanden por favor.

Advertencia: este fic es Yaoi, si no te gusta este género te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo.

Habrá muchas parejas tanto yaoi como normales, pero la principal será K x R

Hola de nuevo ya volví y ahora no con uno sino con 2 si leyeron bien 2 capítulos que espero que les guste y de nuevo debo decirles GRACIAS por leer mi fic, a continuación contestare los reviews..

Skarlet-neko-jin: pues me alegra que te haya gustado, claro que lo pienso continuar hasta terminarlo, bueno espero que estos dos capítulos también te gusten.

Elian: gracias por seguir animándome, de verdad te lo agradezco mucho; bueno creo que logre mi objetivo con respecto a que no sospecharan que Rei siempre estuvo con Kai :P, bueno te dejo para que sigas leyendo el fic.

Asuka-Hao: me alegra que te este gustando y espero que así siga siendo, claro que voy a explicar lo del hijo de Kai y Rei pero aun no se en que capitulo voy a hacer esa aclaración y con respecto a su relación pues a partir del capitulo 7 voy a empezar con eso.

La LoKa KeLLy: gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic y que bueno que te guste y pues claro que soy mala :P, pero no te preocupes lo tratare de hacer pronto y tratare de seguir escribiendo rápido.

mchoco: me alegra que haya logrado que entraras en shock las 2 veces :P (que mala soy verdad), no te preocupes que a Emily no se le adelantara el parto eso espero :P y tampoco te preocupes yo se que a veces uno no puede entrar a internet por X razon pero me alegra que los hayas podido leer, ah y lo del origen de Keishi pues ya lo veras :D.

Simbología:

" " Lo que dicen los personajes

( ) Alguna descripción o acción de los personajes

(Cursivas) Mis comentarios

(Línea) Cambio de escena o lugar

' ' Resaltar una palabra o alguna frase

(/) Pensamientos de los personajes

Capitulo 5: El mini torneo (primera parte)

Todos se encontraban en el patio donde se había colocado el plato, los pequeños estaban listos (se veían muy contentos y esperaban ansiosos el poder beybatallar) solo faltaba decidir quien pelearía contra quien.

"¿y como vamos a decidir los enfrentamientos?" pregunto Ozuma

"yo creo que lo mas conveniente es hacerlo por sorteo para evitar dar ventajas" contesto Joseph

"si, creo que eso seria lo mas adecuado y porque no dejamos que Dizzy lo haga" apoyo el jefe mientras la abría

Dizzy con tono de reproche "vaya Jefe hasta que te acordaste de mi, pero solo lo haces cuando me necesitas"

"sabes que eso no es cierto Dizzy, además tu eres muy importante para mi"

"esta bien Jefe te perdono"

Después de ingresar los nombres de los pequeños Dizzy se encargo de hacer el sorteo y los resultados quedaron de la siguiente forma.

"bueno la primera beybatalla será entre Aiko y Keishi, la segunda entre Masaki y Shao, los ganadores de cada ronda se enfrentaran al final para ver quien es el mejor beyluchador están de acuerdo" anuncio Hiromi

Los pequeños contestaron en coro con un "SI"

"bueno entonces empecemos" dijo Takao

Aiko y Keishi se pusieron en posición frente al plato y después de decir el ya muy famoso let it rip lanzaron los blades, los cuales llegaron al centro del plato y chocaron ocasionando que salieran chispas y que los dos retrocedieran así estuvieron un rato, los dos siempre iban al ataque, hasta que.

"eres bueno para soportar mis ataques" dijo la pequeña Aiko

"gracias tu también eres muy buena" de verdad el pequeño se veía muy feliz y estaba disfrutando su primera beybatalla contra Aiko al máximo.

"lastima que este juego ya se acabo y yo voy a ganar, sal ahora Shark Rash _(por quien no lo sepa es la bestia bit de Mariam)_"

"Aiko no hagas eso sabes muy bien que aun no lo controlas" dijo Ozuma

Pero la advertencia fue hecha demasiado tarde ya que la bestia bit salio del beyblade, los ojos del pequeño Keishi se llenaran de asombro al verla.

"Shark Rash ataca" ordeno Aiko pero como había dicho Ozuma la pequeña aun no controlaba a la bestia bit y esto ocasiono que en lugar de atacar perdiera el control y saliera fuera del plato perdiendo así la batalla.

"¡NO!" grito la pequeña

"y el ganador es Keishi" anuncio Takao

"te había advertido que aun no podías usarla" dijo Ozuma a su hija

"lo siento papá"

"tu bestia bit es increíble" dijo Keishi dirigiéndose a ella estrechándole la mano

"gracias, ya veras que la próxima vez yo podré controlar a Shark Rash y te ganare"

"eso ya lo veremos"

"bueno vamos a continuar, Masaki y Shao al plato por favor" dijo el moreno

Los dos chicos se pusieron en posición y lanzaron sus blades, el blade de Masaki rodeo al de Shao y después ataco (ataque que resistió este), los dos chicos eran realmente buenos, tenían técnicas bastante buenas y así los dos siguieron mostrando sus habilidades pero para desgracia de Masaki, Shao demostró ser mas fuerte al lograr sacarlo del plato, ganando así la pelea.

"el ganador es Shao" proclamo Takao

"buena batalla" dijo Masaki a Shao

"lo mismo digo" le respondió

"bueno la ultima beybatalla será entre Shao y Keishi" prosiguió Takao

"porque me toco pelear contra el bebe _(ya me cayo gordo al igual que su madre, como se atreve a insultar al hijo de Kai y Rei)_, esto será aburrido" se quejo Shao

"¡¿así! Eso es lo que piensas" protesto Keishi el cual se veía bastante molesto y ofendido.

"si, es mas te puedo asegurar que no tardare ni un minuto para sacarte del plato"

"eso ya lo veremos" dijo Keishi lanzándole una mirada tan fría como las que daba su padre.

"tranquilos y recuerden que solo es un juego, ahora a beybatallar" intervino el moreno

"tres, dos, uno let it rip" dijeron Keishi y Shao al mismo tiempo

Los dos blades cayeron en el plato, Shao el cual tenia en su rostro una sonrisa de triunfo se lanzo al ataque en contra del blade de Keishi, pero este lo esquivo muy fácilmente, asiendo que la sonrisa de Shao disminuyera; Shao volvió a intentar atacar a Keishi pero este lo volvió a esquivar y así estuvieron un buen rato.

"es increíble la velocidad con que el Blade de Keishi esquiva al de Shao" dijo Kyo viendo los datos recaudados por Dizzy

"es cierto jefe a pesar de ser tan pequeño muestra mucha habilidad para controlar su blade" comento Dizzy

Todos veían la batalla muy atentos y asombrados de las habilidades le los pequeños, Rei mantenía su gran sonrisa pero su mirada era seria sabia que algo estaba planeando el pequeño lo veía en su mirada, por otro lado Kai quien se mantenía en un rincón en su pose típica de brazos cruzados no perdía detalle de los movimientos del niño, sabia lo que tramaba y era hacerle ver a Shao que estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que por su edad él seria débil.

"creí que me ibas a sacar en menos de un minuto y el minuto ya paso" dijo Keishi mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa burlona

"¿de verdad crees que me puedas ganar a mi?" respondió Shao

"no lo creo, lo se; ahora es mi turno de atacar"

El blade de Keishi se lanzo al ataque asiendo que el blade de Shao retrocediera, pero se logro recuperar y contra ataco era una pelea bastante reñida y ya el rostro de Shao no mostraba ninguna sonrisa.

"vaya el poder de ambos es muy parejo" dijo Hiromi viendo los datos junto con Kyo

"es cierto cualquiera de los dos podría ganar" dijo jefe

"se ve que Keishi esta dando lo mejor de si" comento Max

"y también tiene mucha determinación y eso es bueno" dijo Takao

"así es, él siempre a sido así" puntualizo Rei

"¡ja! ¿Crees que con eso me podrás ganar, yo soy el mejor de mi aldea y ahora te demostrare porque, GALEON" dijo el pequeño Shao

"creo que la batalla ha terminado y Shao será el ganador" lo decía Lee con una gran sonrisa de orgullo por su hijo

"tu bestia bit es impresionante" dijo Keishi al ver al imponente león

"claro que si, pero eso no es todo sino que también es muy poderosa y yo si la se controlar así que prepárate para la derrota, ataca Galeón"

Galeón arremetió contra el blade empujando a este hasta la orilla pero Keishi logro regresarlo al centro del plato, Galeón volvió a lanzarse al ataque y Keishi trato de evitarlo pero el Blade de Shao ahora era más rápido.

"si Shao sigue atacando de esa manera Keishi no podrá resistir por mucho tiempo" comento Kyo

"me temo que el pequeño perderá irremediablemente, a menos que ocurra un milagro" dijo Dizzy

"y ahora quien es el que ríe (dijo Shao mostrando una sonrisa burlona), bueno será mejor que te saque del plato de una buena vez, Galeón ataque final"

"esto aun no se acaba RESISTE EL ATAQUE" grito Keishi con mucha decisión

Galeón ataco con todo, al momento de chocar los dos blades produjeron una pequeña explosión ocasionando que una nube de humo se formara.

Continuara...


	6. Capitulo 6: El mini torneo II parte

Ni los personajes ni la caricatura de Beyblade me pertenecen y nunca me pertenecerán, a excepción de los inventados por mí, por lo tanto no pretendo ganar nada con escribir esto, más que el agrado del lector. Así que no me demanden por favor.

Advertencia: este fic es Yaoi, si no te gusta este género te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo.

Habrá muchas parejas tanto yaoi como normales, pero la principal será K x R

Simbología:

" " Lo que dicen los personajes

( ) Alguna descripción o acción de los personajes

(Cursivas) Mis comentarios

(Línea) Cambio de escena o lugar

' ' Resaltar una palabra o alguna frase

(/Pensamientos de los personajes/)

Capitulo 6: El mini torneo (segunda parte)

Galeón ataco con todo, al momento de chocar los dos blades produjeron una pequeña explosión ocasionando que una nube de humo se formara y cuando esta se disperso un poco se pudo observar que los dos blades seguían girando en el plato, cosa que sorprendió a muchos.

"¿pero como pudo Keishi resistir ese ataque?" pregunto Hiromi

"creo que la respuesta esta haya arriba miren" respondió Dizzy

Todos voltearon hacia arriba y cuando la nube de humo se hubo disipado por completo pudieron ver que un lobo blanco de dos cabezas (cada cabeza tenia una gema, una era de color rojo y otra azul) había detenido el ataque de Galeón, ahora los dos seres se encontraban a medio metro de distancia el uno del otro.

"¿eso es lo que creo que es?" cuestiono Emily

"si te refieres a que si es una bestia bit, me temo que si y también es el milagro que necesitaba el pequeño para no perder" contesto nuevamente Dizzy

"¿pe... pero... de donde salio?" pronuncio muy asombrado Shao

"muy bien hecho Dúo Wolf" dijo un sonriente Keishi a su bestia bit

"es increíble que él tenga una bestia bit" comento Takao

"eso es cierto, pero me temo que en lugar de ser una ventaja es una desventaja" puntualizo jefe

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" pregunto Max

"es simple, esa bestia bit es muy poderosa" contesto Dizzy

"¿pero eso que tiene que ver, eso es bueno" repuso Takao

"En este caso no Takao, Keishi es muy pequeño y no podrá controlar todo el poder de la Bestia bit" respondió Kyo

"Lo que quiere decir es que le pasara lo mismo que a la pequeña Aiko" puntualizo Hiromi

"entonces solo prolongo su derrota un poco" dijo Mariam

Kai permaneció sin moverse pero una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

"no me importa si tienes una bestia bit, aun así yo seré el ganador" dijo Shao

"sabes deberías hablar menos y pelear mas" contesto Keishi _(eso me sonó como a Kai)_

"grrr si así lo quieres, Galeón sácalo del plato"

"Dúo Wolf resiste"

Galeón ataco con gran fuerza a Dúo Wolf, pero este último no retrocedió ni un milímetro.

"esto no es posible" dijo Kyo

"¿Qué pasa jefe?" pregunto Takao

"según las graficas el ataque de Galeón debió de haber sacado a Dúo Wolf, pero sin embargo este no sufrió ni un rasguño es como si algo lo protegiera"

"miren las dos gemas de sus cabezas están brillando" señalo Max

"muy bien hecho, es ahora de demostrarles que no somos ningunos débiles amigo" le dijo Keishi a su bestia bit

"el poder de Dúo Wolf se esta incrementando considerablemente, si sigue así no solo perderá el control sino que él saldrá muy dañado" comento Dizzy

"DETENTE KEISHI, ES DEMASIADO PODER TE LASTIMARAS" grito Hiromi pero el pequeño hizo caso omiso a la advertencia.

"ahora ALIENTO DE HIELO" ordeno Keishi

El lobo de dos cabezas aulló en señal de afirmación y de la boca de la cabeza con la gema azul salio una ventisca helada que fue directamente contra Galeón al cual congelo, pero este por ser de fuego _(bueno no recuerdo muy bien si es de fuego pero si no lo es en mi fic si lo será :P)_ derritió el hielo.

"de verdad pensaste que con ese ataque acabarías con mi magnifico Galeón"

Keishi sonriendo cínicamente y encogiéndose en hombros "quien te dijo que mi intención era acabar con Galeón"

"entonces"

"mira el plato"

Todos voltearon a ver el plato el cual estaba congelado y esto lo hacia mas resbaloso dificultando el manejo del blade.

"el poder de Dúo Wolf sigue en incremento el pequeño no resistirá mucho tiempo mas" volvió a insistir Dizzy

"tienes razón debemos hacer que se detenga y rápido" dijo Kyo

"pero debe ser alguien al cual Keishi le haga caso ya vieron que ignoro a Hiromi" comento Ozuma

Todos voltearon a ver a Rei pero este estaba demasiado concentrado en la pelea para hacerles caso, incluso se veía un poco preocupado; Kai el cual seguía en su rincón un poco alejado de los demás escuchaba muy bien lo que decían y no podía evitar sonreír cada vez más, él conocía muy bien a su hijo y sabia de lo que podía ser capaz.

"Rei deberías detener a Keishi antes que algo malo le suceda" dijo Emily

"no puedo"

"¡pero es tu hijo y puede salir lastimado!" inquirió Max

"él no me escuchara Max, esta decidido a llegar hasta el final de la batalla" respondió muy seriamente Rei

"pe... pero Rei" repuso Max

Entonces un grito hizo que todos volvieran a poner atención a la batalla.

"¿QUE RAYOS PASA?" pregunto Shao

El plato estaba demasiado resbaloso por lo que el blade de Shao no podía manobriaba bien, en cambio el de Keishi se movía como si el plato no estuviera congelado.

"¿como es que puede manejarlo de ese modo?" quiso saber Takao

"creo saber como" respondió Dizzy pero es interrumpido por jefe

"vean esto, cuando el Blade de Keishi se mueve va descongelando el hielo por donde pasa o va a pasar, pero cuando ya ha pasado el lugar se vuelve a congelar"

"¿pero como puede hacer eso?" pregunto Lee

"supongo que con una varita mágica (dijo Dizzy en un tono sarcástico); soy rápida y lista pero no hago milagros aun no lo he descubierto"

"es hora de acabar con esta batalla, Dúo Wolf doble embestida" ordeno Keishi

Dúo Wolf embistió a Galeón (una de las cabezas golpeaba la cara y la otra golpeaba el pecho) sacando a este del plato.

"per... perdí o.O" dijo Shao sin poder creerlo

"bien hecho amigo nOn" dijo Keishi dirigiéndose a Dúo Wolf

Después de dar un último aullido como despedida el lobo blanco regreso al blade el cual regreso a la mano de su dueño, todos a excepción de Kai y Rei estaban sorprendidos por la habilidad del chico.

"e... e... él ganador es Keishi" proclamo Takao

"eres realmente bueno (dijo Keishi estrechándole la mano a Shao), de verdad me divertí luchando contigo"

"gracias, tu también eres bueno, pero la próxima vez seré yo el ganador"

"eso ya lo veremos"

Después de esto el pequeño se separo de Shao, camino (sonriendo) directamente hacia Kai (todos lo seguían con la mirada) cuando llego a donde este se encontraba se detuvo y volteo hacia arriba para poder verlo, Kai solamente asintió lo que provoco que la sonrisa del pequeño creciera mucho mas, los demás (a excepción de Rei) lo vieron con cara de 'que no lo piensa felicitar después de la gran beybatalla que tuvo'; después de esto el pequeño corrió hacia Rei y se arrojo a los brazos de este muy feliz.

"lo hiciste muy bien mi pequeño" dijo Rei para después susurrarle algo al oído a lo que el niño asintió.

"lo se papi"

Takao se acerco a Kai y empezó a reclamarle...

Continuara...

Pues la verdad, la idea original es que el "El mini torneo" solo iba a constar de un solo capitulo pero se alargo mas de lo que esperaba y como pensé que no lo iba a acabar por eso lo dividí para subir aunque fuera un capitulo y no tardar en actualizar pero como si los acabe decidí subir de una vez los dos.

Bueno a partir del siguiente capitulo voy a hondar mas en la relación de Kai y Rei, así como la relación que los dos tienen con el pequeño Keishi, me despido por el momento y espero poder seguir actualizando rápido, pero antes de despedirme quiero recordarles que sigan dejando reviews ya que en verdad me ayudan a inspirarme y a que este fic continué, ahora si les digo adiós y hasta el próximo capitulo.


	7. Capitulo 7: La propuesta

Ni los personajes ni la caricatura de Beyblade me pertenecen y nunca me pertenecerán, a excepción de los inventados por mí, por lo tanto no pretendo ganar nada con escribir esto, más que el agrado del lector. Así que no me demanden por favor.

Advertencia: este fic es Yaoi, si no te gusta este género te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo.

Habrá muchas parejas tanto yaoi como normales, pero la principal será K x R

Simbología:

" " Lo que dicen los personajes

( ) Alguna descripción o acción de los personajes

(Cursivas) Mis comentarios

(Línea) Cambio de escena o lugar

' ' Resaltar una palabra o alguna frase

(/Pensamientos de los personajes/)

Capitulo 7: La propuesta

Takao se acerco a Kai y empezó a reclamarle.

"se ve que no has cambiado nada en estos últimos 8 años, tu hijo acaba de pelear increíblemente bien y tu no has sido capaz ni de felicitarlo o decirle algo, no cabe duda que sigues siendo un amargado, presumido, arrogante, insensible y ¡HAAAAAAAAYYYYY! (grito justo cuando Kai iba a contestarle)" el dolor que Takao sintió hizo que se agachara para agarrarse el pie (que era de donde provenía dicho dolor) y fijo su vista hacia el frente donde pudo observar a la persona que provoco esto.

"nadie insulta a mi papá ¬¬ entendió señor" dijo Keishi bastante molesto

Todos empezaron a reír ante esta escena mientras Takao se indignaba más

"te lo mereces Takao" recalco Max

"Max tu deberías de defenderme"

"ya te había advertido que no molestaras a Kai"

"además el pequeño tiene toda la razón para enojarse"intervino Hiromi

"¡Keishi!" dijo Rei tratado de no reír y lo más serio que pudo en ese momento

"y... yo solo" empezó a decir Keishi pero es interrumpido

"Keishi" dijo Kai viéndolo muy seriamente para darle a entender que no se lo repetirían

Keishi asiendo una pequeña reverencia dijo "lo siento señor Takao, no debí de haberle dado un pisotón pero me molesto mucho que hiciera esos comentarios"

"no te preocupes es mejor olvidarlo, ¡ah! y no me digas señor (el niño asintió), pero hora recuerdo algo muy importante"

"¿y que es eso tan importante?" pregunto Kane

"que es hora de comer :D es que ya tengo hambre"

Todos cayeron de espaldas y con una gran gota en la nuca.

"por que nos sorprendemos" repuso Ozuma

"TAKAO ¿QUE NUNCA CAMBIARAS?" comento Kyo

"jefe creo que eso será imposible" respondió Rei

Después de seguir burlándose de Takao todos fueron a la sala para comer allí (ya que en el comedor no cabrían todos), solo tuvieron que llevar unas pequeñas mesas para poner la comida; después de la comida los adultos siguieron platicando y los niños jugando, así siguieron hasta la cena.

"esperen aquí voy a traer el té" dijo Max al momento del ponerse de pie

"yo te ayudo" dijo Rei imitando la acción de Max

"yo también" repuso el pequeño Keishi

Y así los tres se fueron a la cocina.

"¿Keishi por que no te quedaste en la sala?" pregunto Max

"es que me gusta ayudar a mi papá a cocinar"

"vaya Rei creo que este pequeñín seguirá tus pasos"

"la verdad no lo se Max"

Keishi ayudo a preparar el té y Max y Rei lo sirvieron pero este no alcanzaba para todos.

"Max ve a repartirles el té mientras nosotros preparamos mas y cuando este listo yo lo llevare" propuso Rei

Max asintió y salio de la cocina rumbo a la sala, cuando este se hubo ido el pequeño le hablo a su padre.

"¿papi?"

"¿que pasa?"

"quería preguntarte si... ¿podríamos invitarlos a todos a que fueran a la casa? ya que es mas grande que esta y estaríamos mas cómodos, hasta podrían quedarse allí hay muchas habitaciones"

"suena bien, es cierto podríamos estar mejor pero... no se... la ultima palabra la tiene tu papá Kai, se lo tendrías que preguntar a él"

Cuando estuvo listo el té ambos regresaron a la sala ya ahí el pequeño fue hasta donde se encontraba Kai (el cual en cuanto se fueron Rei y Keishi se fue a sentar en donde había estado con el pequeño dormido en sus brazos), Keishi se puso a un lado de Kai y le susurro su propuesta, Kai lo medito por un minuto y le dijo.

"si me parece bien, pero serás tu quien se lo propongas a todos, ya que ellos son los que tienen que decidir si van o no" dijo Kai mientras le sonreía al pequeño

El pequeño se alegro y fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Rei (el cual lo sentó en sus piernas) ya ahí el pequeño le dijo lo que le había contestado Kai.

"disculpen, quiero decirles algo" dijo Keishi captando la atención de todos

"¿Qué?" pregunto Emily muy amablemente

"¿quería saber si ustedes deseaban asistir mañana a nuestra casa? ya que es mas grande que esta y podrían estar todos mas cómodos"

"vaya suena bien" comento Hiromi

"si, ¿pero que dicen tus padres?" pregunto Mariah

"ya dimos nuestro consentimiento" dijo Kai acercándose al sillón donde se encontraba Rei y Keishi

"¿creí que no te gustaba la gente, ¿Por qué ese cambio?" pregunto Takao

"simple, tengo muchas cosas que atender a partir de mañana por lo que no podré venir"

"será mejor que aprovechemos esta oportunidad, no creen" dijo Dunga

"incluso podrían quedarse a dormir halla en lugar del hotel, creo que hay bastantes habitaciones si no pues podríamos repartirlas de tal manera que todos estemos en una" propuso Rei

"¡genial, seria como en los viejos tiempos" apoyo Takao

"si estaríamos todos juntos, me parece bien nosotros aceptamos" dijo Max abrazando a Takao quien asintió

Y así todos fueron aceptando, pero nadie sabía donde quedaba la casa de Kai (y de Rei), ya que nunca nadie había ido alguna vez y tampoco ninguno de ellos la conocía.

"¿y donde queda su casa chicos, claro necesitamos saber para llegar allí" pregunto Ozuma

"de eso no se preocupen, ustedes solo estén aquí a las 8:00 am. Con sus maletas yo me encargare de que un transporte venga a recogerlos" contesto Kai

Después de un rato mas de conversación todos se fueron retirando ya que era tarde, en el dojo Kinomiya solo quedaron 4 personas las cuales dormirían esa noche allí.

"esto esta saliendo muy bien, de nuevo podemos estar todos junto" dijo Max

"si, pero vaya sorpresa que nos dieron Rei y Kai ¿no lo creen?" comento Takao

"cierto, quien se habría imaginado que ellos dos estuvieran juntos, fueran pareja y tuvieran un niño" prosiguió Hiromi

"y hablando del pequeño, de verdad me sorprendió que a su edad pudiera controlar una bestia bit como esa" expreso jefe

"ni que lo digas jefe, ese pequeño parece que llevara años entrenando y que hubiera beybatallado con muchos otros niños y apenas tiene 5 años" repuso Dizzy

"para mi lo mas extraño fue que Keishi me dijo que estaba muy emocionado por que esta era su primera pelea y además que todavía no era bueno pues apenas sabia lo básico" dijo Max

"¿dijo que nunca había beybatallado?" pregunto Kyo a lo que Max asintió

"pues entonces no me explico como es que gano, debe de haber algo mas" dijo Dizzy

"estoy de acuerdo" contesto Kyo

"buena será mejor irnos a dormir ya mañana investigaremos como es que ese pequeño pudo hacer eso" dijo Takao a lo que todos asintieron y se fueron a dormir.

Kai se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de su 'casa' _(a mi no me engañan yo se que a esa clase de vivienda se le llama mansión :P)_ estaba buscando una pijama en el clóset cuando de repente se abre una puerta (que se encontraba en el lado derecho de dicha habitación) que daba hacia el baño de donde salieron Rei y Keishi (este ultimo estaba envuelto en una toalla) cuando Kai volteo a verlos se le formo una gota en la nuca ya que Rei estaba totalmente empapado.

"no me lo digan, tuvieron otra guerra de agua" les dijo Kai

"¡si y yo gane:D" contesto un muy alegre Keishi

"exijo una revancha ToT" reclamo Rei

"que voy hacer con ustedes dos" dijo Kai mientras trataba de no soltar una carcajada al ver tal escena

"¡querernos mucho:P" respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo

"yo me encargare de acostar a Keishi (dijo Kai mientras tomaba al pequeño de los brazos de Rei) y tu (mirando a Rei con una gran sonrisa) será mejor que te vayas a bañar antes de que te enfermes"

Rei asintió y salio de la habitación que pertenecía al pequeño, mientras tanto Kai se dedico a la labor de secar bien al pequeño para después ponerle su pijama (la cual consistía de una sola pieza (ya saben esas como mamelucos) de seda con el dibujo de un osito) y después empezó a cepillar el largo cabello del pequeño para secárselo, cuando estuvo seco lo ato con una cinta blanca, todo esto lo hizo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

"bueno ya estas listo es hora de que te duermas (dijo Kai mientras alzaba al niño para acostarlo en la cama), espero que te hayas divertido"

"si me divertí muchísimo"

"eso me alegra (dijo mientras la sonrisa en su rostro crecía), estoy orgulloso de ti ya que diste una muy buena batalla, pero sabes que aun te falta mucho para ser un buen beyluchador"

"lo se papi, seguiré entrenando duro"

"así se habla, pero por haber ganado te tengo un regalo"

Los ojos de Keishi se iluminaron cuando Kai saco un perrito de peluche y se lo entrego.

"gracias papi" y abrazo fuertemente el peluche

"será mejor que te duermas ya"

Keishi le beso una mejilla a Kai y este le dio un beso en la frente después lo arropo bien y salio de la habitación apagando la luz, Kai mantenía la gran sonrisa en su rostro que se borro hasta que escucho unos pasos acercarse, volvió a su antigua pose de una persona fría e indiferente y volteo para encontrarse con la persona dueña de aquellas pisadas.

"Hyosuke ¿que quieres?" (Hyosuke era uno de los tantos mayordomos de Kai) _(Yo quiero uno para que haga mi quehacer ToT)_

"señor Kai solo quería informarle que las habitaciones ya están listas y también el trasporte que ira a recoger a sus invitados, no se le ofrece algo mas"

"no puedes retirarte"

El mayordomo hizo una reverencia y dando media vuelta desapareció por el largo pasillo; Kai siguió su camino para llegar a la habitación que compartía con su amado Rei...

Continuara...

Como siempre quiero agradecer de todo corazón a todos lo que leen mi fic, la verdad este capitulo iba a ser mas largo pero lo tuve que dejar hasta aquí ya que sino no lo hubiera podido subir hoy y tendría que haber esperado dos días para poder subirlo (pero ya se me hizo costumbre actualizar pronto), a partir de este capitulo y los que siguen iré mostrando mas la relación que tienen Kai y Rei aparte se irán descubriendo secretos que esconden a sus amigos, también daré a conocer el origen del pequeño Keishi aunque la verdad aun no se en que capitulo será esto, pero tratare de hacerlo pronto, ahora vendrá la contestaciones de sus reviews los cuales también agradezco mucho.

Kainekito: me alegro que te guste y espero que siga siendo así, la verdad si había muchas situaciones que hacían sospechar que Kai estaba con Rei (las cuales trate de disfrazarlas), pero me alegra que las hayas visto eso quiere decir que pones atención cuando lees :D, es bueno que en tu fic "La pulsera del amor" (el cual les recomiendo por que esta muy bueno al igual que sus otros fic) Kai y Rei también tengan hijos eso seria fabuloso y concuerdo con tigo ¡viva el KAIXREI!

La LoKa KeLLy: pues yo tampoco me canso de decirte que me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic eso me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo, respecto a la duda del origen de Keishi tratare de aclararla pronto.

Elian: te agradezco que me sigas animando y tienes razón Keishi es el mejor y sus padres también :P.

serenity chan01: no tienes que disculparte por que tu reviews haya sido largo ya que me agrado mucho y déjame decirte que hiciste muy buenas observaciones, también me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y eso de que no habías leído un fic como el mío, que soy buena escritora y que para ser mi primera historia es excelente de verdad me halaga (ya hasta me puse roja), bueno espero que te siga gustado mi fic.

Asuka-Hao: TENGO UNA FAN NO LO PUEDO CREER TENGO UNA FAAAAAAAN(me puse a saltar como loca por toda la habitación), lo siento ya me calme de verdad me siento super hiper alagada, nunca pensé que tendría una fan, aunque también creo que no merezco ese honor y te agradezco de todo corazón que sigas dejando reviews, te prometo esforzare mas para que te siga gustando y claro que acabare este fic, nuevamente gracias :D.

Ahora solo me falta despedirme, no sin antes recordarles que dejen reviews ya que estos me animan a continuar escribiendo rápido y mantienen viva la inspiración, ahora si adiós y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


	8. Capitulo 8: La llegada

Ni los personajes ni la caricatura de Beyblade me pertenecen y nunca me pertenecerán, a excepción de los inventados por mí, por lo tanto no pretendo ganar nada con escribir esto, más que el agrado del lector. Así que no me demanden por favor.

Advertencia: este fic es Yaoi, si no te gusta este género te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo.

Habrá muchas parejas tanto yaoi como normales, pero la principal será K x R

Simbología:

" " Lo que dicen los personajes

( ) Alguna descripción o acción de los personajes

(Cursivas) Mis comentarios

(Línea) Cambio de escena o lugar

' ' Resaltar una palabra o alguna frase

(/Pensamientos de los personajes/)

Capitulo 8: La llegada

Cuando Kai entro a su habitación la sonrisa en su rostro volvió a aparecer al ver a Rei recargado en el barandal del balcón ya con su ropa de dormir puesta (esta consistía de dos piezas, una camisa de manga larga con botones al frente y unos pantalones, los dos de color azul cielo), Kai decidió también ponerse su pijama (la cual consistía también en dos piezas, una camisa muy ajustada sin mangas y unos pantalones holgados, la pijama era de color negro _(la puse de color negro porque en mi opinión los colores oscuros hacen resaltar el color blanco de su piel)_)cuando se termino de cambiar se acerco a Rei y lo abrazo por detrás, recargando su barbilla entre el cuello y el hombro de este.

"la vista es muy hermosa ¿no lo crees?" dijo Rei mientras miraba el cielo, era una noche de luna llena, las estrellas resplandecían y no había nubes que evitaran ver la belleza de estas.

"de eso no hay duda" contesto Kai, pero él no veía el cielo sino que admiraba el bello rostro de Rei, al cual la luz de la luna le daba un toque etéreo que lo hacia ver como si fuera un ángel, la sonrisa en su rostro solo hacia que se viera mas hermoso e inocente y en sus ojos se reflejaban el brillo de las estrellas, asiendo de esta una visión digna de admiración.

Rei se percato que Kai mantenía su vista fija en él, así que no pudo evitar que su sonrisa creciera y le dedico una mirada llena de amor y ternura, la cual Kai correspondió de la misma manera.

"¿crees que Keishi ya se haya dormido?" pregunto Rei

"creo que si, estaba muy cansado"

"si, el vuelo fue muy pesado para él sin contar que estuvo jugando todo el día; aaah (no pudo evitar bostezar)"

"me parece que Keishi no fue el único que se canso por el viaje (dijo esto en un tono travieso e hizo que Rei girara para que quedaran frente a frente, una vez hecho esto le dio un apasionado beso), será mejor que nosotros también nos durmamos ya"

"tienes razón, ¿pero aun tengo una duda?"

"¿Cuál?"

"¿por que aceptaste tan fácilmente la propuesta de Keishi?"

"ya lo había dicho, desde mañana estaré muy ocupado pues tengo que arreglar unos asuntos que tenia pendientes desde hace tiempo y talvez no habría podido ir con ustedes por algunos días"

"bueno (lo beso tiernamente y luego lo jalo con suavidad hasta la cama) como dijiste será mejor dormirnos ya"

Así los dos se metieron a la cama, Rei recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Kai y lo abrazo, este por su parte jalo solo la sabana para cubrir a los dos (ya que como era verano el clima era algo caluroso) y después abrazo a Rei acercándolo más (si esto era posible), Rei no tardo en dormirse, Kai seguía despierto ya que le gustaba observar a Rei hasta que este se dormía, acaricio con suavidad y delicadeza el cabello de su neko y una vez que comprobó que estaba profundamente dormido le beso la frente y se dispuso a dormir él también.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kai me las pagara" dijo Takao

"¿ahora por que estas tan molesto?" pregunto Michael

"¿Cómo que porque? te parece poco citarnos tan temprano, yo todavía tengo mucho sueño ToT"

"eres imposible –U" contesto Salima

"ya tranquilízate Takao, velo por el lado bueno entre mas pronto sea mas pronto llegaremos a desayunar" dijo Max tratando de tranquilizar a su koi

"¡SIIIII! tienes razón :D"

A las 8:00 am. En punto un autobús con un emblema de una 'H' en su costado se detuvo frente al dojo Kinomiya y de este bajo el chofer.

"el señor Hiwatari me envió a recogerlos, espero que estén listos"

Todos asintieron, el chofer se encargo de acomodar las maletas en un compartimiento especial mientras todos subían al autobús, una vez que todo estuvo listo el chofer emprendió la marcha hacia su destino.

"disculpe señor ¿en cuanto tiempo aproximadamente llegaremos?" pregunto Hiromi

"en media hora" respondió el chofer

"ToT ¿porque tanto tiempo?" se quejo Takao

"vamos Takao no es tanto tiempo" le dijo Max

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la enorme ventana del balcón hacia la habitación donde unos ojos color rubí (que generalmente se mostraban duros y fríos) veían tiernamente y con mucho amor a la persona que dormía sobre su pecho (Kai siempre era el primero en despertarse y observaba a Rei dormir grabando cada gesto de este), se veía tan tranquilo y feliz cuando dormía.

(/nunca me cansare de verlo dormir; recuerdo que en un principio cuando aun no éramos pareja, solo cuando él dormía su expresión cambiaba de tristeza a una neutra sin preocupaciones, inclusive en aquel lugar aun no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable por haberle hecho eso a él, aunque lo hice por su bien no puedo quitarme ese sentimiento de culpabilidad, espero que algún día Rei me perdone/) pensó Kai mientras sus ojos que antes mostraban ternura y amor ahora mostraban tristeza y arrepentimiento

Así que Kai cerro los ojos unos momentos para borrar todo rastro de dolor y tristeza, cuando los abrió nuevamente estos se encontraron con otro par de ojos pero estos eran tan dorados como el sol.

"buenos días (dijo Rei dándole un beso tierno pero apasionado), espero que hayas dormido bien"

"con un lindo gatito entre mis brazos siempre duermo de maravilla (ahora Kai era quien lo besaba) y tu"

"pues yo también dormir bastante bien, sabes esta almohada me gusta (dijo volviendo a recargarse en el pecho de Kai)"

En ese instante alguien toco a la puerta, no había necesidad de preguntar quien era ya que ese sonido solo podría ser causado por una persona.

"puedes pasar Kei-chan" dijo Rei mientras se incorporaba para quedar sentado en la cama, acción que Kai imito, Keishi subió a la cama y se puso en medio de los dos dedicándoles una hermosa sonrisa.

"buenos días" después de decir esto Keishi beso a cada uno en una mejilla

"creo que deberíamos irte a cambiar o piensas recibir a nuestros invitados en pijama (dijo Rei fijando su vista en el reloj el cual marcaba las 8:05 am.)"

"será mejor que nos apresuremos según mis cálculos llegaran aquí a las 8:30" comento Kai

Así Rei salio con el pequeño Keishi en brazos hacia la habitación de este para cambiarlo de ropa, mientras Kai se metía a bañar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los tres pequeños niños mantenían su vista en el paisaje que veían a través de las ventanas del autobús mientras los adultos conversaban.

"¡vaya es hermosa!" expreso Aiko

"¡es enorme!" exclamo Masaki

"¡nunca había visto nada así!" dijo Shao

"¿pues que están viendo?" pregunto Mariam

Los pequeños señalaron hacia la ventana, todos voltearon hacia aquel lugar y también se quedaron impresionados.

"vaya esa mansión si que es enorme" dijo Kane

"como me gustaría vivir en una" comento Mariah

"no creo que eso sea posible" contesto Ozuma

"aunque no tiene nada de malo soñar" repuso Hiromi

"cierto, saben creo que ya no tardaremos en llegar a la casa de Kai y Rei" comento Max

"que bueno porque me muero de hambre"

"definitivamente nunca cambiaras" le dijo jefe a Takao

Todos empezaron a reír hasta que los gritos de los niños volvieron a captar su atención.

"¿ahora que les pa...?" empezó a preguntar Salima pero no pudo terminar la frase

No podrían creer lo que estaban viendo, el autobús se paro frente a las rejas de la mansión, las cuales se abrieron dando paso a que este entrara, atravesó el enorme jardín y después se estaciono frente a la entrada principal, donde se encontraban parados Kai, Rei y Keishi (estos dos últimos con una gran sonrisa y saludándolos con las manos).

"hemos llegado..." anuncio el chofer

Continuara...

Como siempre quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi fic y espero que lo sigan leyendo :P, bueno a continuación contestare los reviews que me dejaron y espero que sigan haciéndolo.

mchoco: la verdad me encanto escribir esa parte del pisotón :P, que bueno que te sigue gustando mi fic y espero que te siga gustando.

serenity chan01: es muy cierto lo que dices, Takao no debería meterse en esos asuntos pero ya sabes como es él y la verdad no creo que tenga remedio, también tienes razón todos sabemos que Kai es muy orgulloso y reservado y solo demuestra sus sentimientos delante de Rei y Keishi con nadie mas se comporta así , muuuuuchaaaaas gracias por el abrazo y por lo de genial.

Asuka-Hao: me alegro de no librarme de ti :D, de nuevo gracias por ser mi fan y me seguiré esforzándome para que te siga gustando a ti y a todos, también seguiré tratando de actualizar así de rápido aunque los capítulos me quedan algo cortos pero ese es el precio que hay que pagar no crees :P.

La LoKa KeLLy: claro que tratare de seguir actualizando pronto ya que yo se lo que es sufrir por esperar la continuación de un fic y gracias por la felicitación.

Skarlet-neko-jin: no te enojes si no vez la contestación de tus reviews es que yo los contesto el día que subo el capitulo y pues algunos llegan después, pero yo te aseguro que los leo y que te los agradezco de todo corazón, gracias por el cumplido y pues como vez seguiré continuándolo.

remsie: antes que nada te agradezco los cumplidos y me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado (y como siempre digo) espero que siga siendo así, pues no te puedo adelantar nada del origen de Keishi pero espero que cuando llegue el momento sea de tu agrado :D, yo también espero que sea pronto cuando revele los misterios por que créeme que no se todavía cuando valla a ser eso.

shizu-chan91: que bueno que te guste mi fic y no te preocupes ya que Keishi si mostrara habilidades que Rei le enseño solo espero ponerlas pronto.

Bueno solo me falta despedirme no sin antes recordarles que dejen reviews ya que son muy importantes para que este fic siga adelante ya que me ayudan a que la inspiración no se vaya, ahora si adiós y hasta el próximo capitulo.


	9. Capitulo 9: Bienvenidos

Ni los personajes ni la caricatura de Beyblade me pertenecen y nunca me pertenecerán, a excepción de los inventados por mí, por lo tanto no pretendo ganar nada con escribir esto, más que el agrado del lector. Así que no me demanden por favor.

Advertencia: este fic es Yaoi, si no te gusta este género te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo.

Habrá muchas parejas tanto yaoi como normales, pero la principal será K x R

Simbología:

" " Lo que dicen los personajes

( ) Alguna descripción o acción de los personajes

(Cursivas) Mis comentarios

(Línea) Cambio de escena o lugar

' ' Resaltar una palabra o alguna frase

(/Pensamientos de los personajes/)

Capitulo 9: Bienvenidos

Ninguno se movía de donde se encontraban, pues todavía no podían creer que se fueran a quedar en una mansión, como ninguno bajaba el pequeño Keishi subió al autobús.

"bienvenidos" saludo el pequeño Keishi

"¿es... esta... es tu casa?" pregunto Hiromi a lo que el pequeño asintió

"¡pero esta no es una casa es una MANSION!" exclamo Takao

Rei, el cual subió poco tiempo después que Keishi "bueno eso es cierto, creo que se me olvido decir ese pequeño detalle: P"

"pues yo no creo que sea pequeño, mas bien dicho en un enorme detalle" concluyo Michael

"bueno no creen que será mejor que bajen" propuso Rei

"¡SIII! bajemos ya" contesto el moreno

Una vez que todos estuvieron abajo Kai (que mantenía su pose de indiferencia y frialdad) se acerco a ellos seguido por Hyosuke y otros dos mayordomos.

"ya era hora que bajaran, por un momento pese que preferían dormir en el autobús" dijo Kai con su ya característico tono sarcástico

"oye Kai ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que vivías en una mansión?" cuestiono el rubio

"nunca me lo preguntaron" contesto manteniendo el tono sarcástico

"vaya Rei si que tienes suerte, vivir en una mansión debe ser increíble, aunque convivir con un amargado como Kai es la desventaja" comento Takao

Keishi se molesto por ese comentario y le hubiera dado otro pisotón a Takao de no ser porque Rei lo evito alzándolo, pues sabía que tenía esa intención.

"ya vas a empezar, recuerda que prometiste portarte bien" decía Max claramente molesto

"esta bien ya me comportare (eso lo dudo :D), pero no te enojes"

"TU portarte bien, eso seria un milagro" comento Hiromi

Todos incluyendo a Kai "CIERTO"

"oigan si puedo hacerlo OK" dijo con voz y pose de indignación

"será mejor que entremos (pero Kai no lo dijo como opción sino como una orden)"

Todos cogieron sus maletas y se dispusieron a entrar.

"dejen sus maletas donde están; Hyosuke encárgate de que las maletas sean llevadas a las respectivas habitaciones"

"si señor" dijo haciendo una reverencia

Los demás obedecieron y dejaron las maletas nuevamente en el piso y siguieron a Kai, Rei y a Keishi al interior de la mansión, si se habían impresionado con el exterior, el interior los dejo con la boca abierta a más no poder, la sala era hermosa y enorme, todos los muebles eran visiblemente muy finos, habían hermoso cuadros colgados en las blancas e inmaculadas paredes _(como notaran no soy buena con las descripciones pero espero mejorar pronto)._

"señor Hiwatari todo esta listo" dijo una mujer que se encontraba en la sala

"muy bien, entonces que empiecen a servir el desayuno Noriko" la sirvienta hizo una reverencia y desapareció por una de las puertas

"¡QUE BIEN EL DESAYUNO! bien Max será mejor que nos demos prisa"y Takao jalo a Max para llevarlo consigo hacia su destino pero.

"Takao detente" ordeno Kai

"ahora que quiere el señor 'simpatía', que no vez que tengo hambre"

"y de casualidad sabes donde queda el comedor"

"¡eh! creo que... NO (:D)"

Todos -.-U

"era de esperarse" recalco Ozuma

Después de ese acontecimiento, todos guiados por los tres dueños de la mansión llegaron al comedor, el cual al igual que la sala estaba exquisitamente decorado con finos adornos y cuadros, la mesa (la cual era rectangular) era de fina madera tallada a mano y cubierta con una suave tela blanca, en el cetro de esta había un hermoso arreglo de rosas rojas , los platos que se encontraba en la mesa eran de porcelana y los cubiertos eran de plata con el mango de oro, las 30 sillas que rodeaban la mesa (también eran de fina madera y talladas a mano) tenían un emblema con una 'H' tallado en el respaldo, el asiento era acolchonado y cubierto por terciopelo rojo; todos tomaron asiento (Kai se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, mientras que Rei se sentó al lado derecho de este y Keishi en el izquierdo), una vez que todos estuvieron en sus lugares aparecieron 4 señoras (una de ellas era Noriko, la cual era la jefa de la cocina y comedor) y cada una de ellas traían consigo un carrito (donde se encontraba la comida), a una señal realizada por Noriko fue distribuida la comida en la mesa y se les servio a los que se encontraban sentados allí, como era de esperarse Takao fue el primero en empezar a comer y por si fuera poco sin modales algunos, todos los presentes, inclusos las sirvientas tenían una gota en la nuca, Max le dio un codazo a Takao y le susurro por enésima vez esa mañana que se comportara; la comida era de verdad exquisita, todo iba normal hasta que.

"disculpe señor Hiwatari (dijo Hyosuke asiendo una reverencia _(creo que eso de las reverencias ya me gusto verdad :P)_), tiene una llamada del señor Fujimaro y dice que es urgente" el mayordomo estiro la mano en la cual traía una especie de charola de plata y en ella había un teléfono inalámbrico, el cual Kai tomo.

"señor Fujimaro, habla Kai... si... ya veo... espere un momento (Kai deja la servilleta en la mesa y se levanto de la silla, en ese instante Noriko junto con otra de las 3 muchachas que permanecían en el comedor se acercaron), disculpen pero tengo asuntos que arreglar (dijo dirigiéndose a los presentes pero mas específicamente a Rei y a Keishi luego se dirigió a Noriko) ya puede recoger el plato"

Las dos hicieron lo que les fue ordenado mientras Kai salía del comedor no sin antes dedicarles una ultima mirada a las dos personas que amaba, las cuales le sonrieron en contestación, una vez que Kai desapareció por la puerta en los ojos de Rei se reflejo tristeza que paso desapercibido por casi todos los presentes pero no para dos personas que también lo conocían bastante bien.

(/¿Qué le sucederá a Rei/) pensó Lee

(/ ¿Por qué Rei se podría triste? talvez no sea feliz al lado de Kai como trata de aparentar, o puede ser otra cosa lo único que se es que sea lo que sea esta tratando de ocultarlo/) fue el pensamiento de Mariah

"Keishi quisiera hacerte algunas preguntas ¿si no te molesta?" dijo jefe

"que desea saber :D"

"bueno es que me sorprendió el modo de cómo beybatallaste ayer, me tiene muy impresionado las habilidades que mostraste, dime ¿es cierto que nunca habías beybatallado contra ningún otro niño?"

"eso es verdad, ayer fue la primeras vez que pude hacerlo y fue increíble ya que son muy buenos" el pequeño mantenía su sonrisa la cual era muy parecida a la de Rei.

"pues déjame decirte que eso es increíble" comento Max

"es cierto, saben estoy almacenando todos los datos de los pequeños ya que pueden ser de mucha utilidad (dijo Kyo mientras abría a Dizzy)"

"por que a mi no me invitaron a desayunar" reclamo la bestia bit

"vamos Dizzy como si pudieras comer, pero si quieres yo puedo comer por ti"

"claro si quieres explotar, haz comido lo de cuatro personas" dijo Salima a lo que Takao iba a replicar pero es interrumpido por Kyo

"como estaba diciendo ya casi tengo todos los datos; Shao, Aiko y Masaki han empezado su entrenamiento a los 6 años, por lo que Shao tiene un poco mas ventaja por llevar 2 años entrenando, en cambio tu le ganaste, puedo saber ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas entrenando?"

Keishi volteo a ver a Rei ya que él no se acordaba realmente cuanto tiempo llevaba entrenado, este al ver su mirada de duda solo le sonrió y contesto.

"Keishi a entrenado desde que tenia tres años"

Todos "¿¡QUEEE?" o.O

"dijiste que tenias 5 años (dijo Kyo a lo que Keishi asintió) entonces tu también tienes 2 años de entrenamiento"

"si, pero muy pronto cumpliré los 6"

"vaya eso significa que prácticamente llevarías tres años de entrenamiento y otra cosa ¿los dos te entrenan?"

"mi papá Kai es el que me entrena, aunque mi papá Rei también me ha enseñado muchas técnicas"

"debí imaginarlo, Kai sigue siendo un maniático del entrenamiento, miren que empezar a entrenar a un niño a los tres años" dijo Takao

"bueno creo que esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo" apoyo Dizzy

Rei se indigno ante estos comentarios

"eso no es cierto" dijeron Rei y Keishi al mismo tiempo, todos voltearon a verlos ya que se oían enojados

"la verdad es que Kai se había negado a entrenarlo a tan corta edad aunque hubiera encontrado una bestia bit, pero Keishi lo convenció de hacerlo" dijo Rei ya mas tranquilo

"y ¿Cómo conseguiste tu bestia bit?" pregunto Max a Keishi

"la encontré en..."

Continuara...

Como siempre quiero agradecer de todo corazón a los que leen mi fic, bueno a continuación voy a contestar los reviews que me mandan y que agradezco mucho.

Damika Hiwatari: no te preocupes yo se lo que es querer escribirle a alguien un review pero por una cosa u otra no se puede, pues que bueno que te guste mi forma de escribir ya que yo trato de que esta sea amena para los que leen el fic y también me da mucho gusto que te guste mi fic y espero que siga siendo así.

serenity chan01: QUEEEEEEE TENGO OTRA FAN NO LO PUEDO CREER o/o, pues que te puedo decir, es un gran honor y como le dije a Asuka-Hao no creo que me lo merezca, pero de verdad muchas gracias, también me alegra que te guste mi fic y como escribo, con respecto a ¿que fue lo que le hizo Kai a Rei pues fue... lo siento pero aun no te lo puedo decir :P pero muy pronto lo are lo prometo.

shizu-chan91: que bueno que te guste mi fic y ya vez ya regrese, sobre el origen de Keishi espero ponerlo muy pronto y pues si a mi también me gusto imaginarme la cara que pudieron poner al ver que se quedarían en una mansión :D, ah también como vez trato de actualizar lo mas rápido que puedo y espero seguir haciéndolo.

remsie: pues aunque no sea necesario que te agradezca aun así te sigo agradeciendo por los cumplidos, también espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y con respecto a que hizo Kai temo que te dejare con la duda :P pero tratare de aclarar pronto esa duda y las además dudas que han aparecido y que aparecerán :P.

Asuka-Hao: ya me malacostumbraste porque el día que no vea un reviews tuyo me voy a poner triste ToT, que bueno que te siga gustando el fic y gracias por los cumplidos, también me da gusto que no te falte paciencia para esperar los capítulos y pues espero subir pronto el próximo capitulo (como lo e hecho con los nosotros :P).

Skarlet-neko-jin: perdón por haberte dejado superhipergaultra entusiasmada pero como le dije a Asuka-Hao en el capitulo 8 como trato de actualizar pronto pues los capítulos quedan algo cortos pero ese es el precio que hay que pagar para tener las continuaciones rápido no crees y gracias por el halago de que escribo genial.

Bueno pues a llagado el momento de despedirme y como siempre antes de irme vuelvo a recordarles que dejen reviews ya que son muy importantes para que el fic continué, ahora si les digo adiós y hasta el próximo capitulo.


	10. Capitulo 10: Te encontre

Ni la caricatura ni los personajes de Beyblade me pertenecen y nunca me pertenecerá, excepto los creados por mi, no pretendo ganar nada salvo el agrado del lector, así que por favor no me demanden.

Este fic es Yaoi, si no te agrada este género te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo.

Habrá muchas parejas tanto yaoi como normales, pero la principal es K X R

Simbología:

" " Lo que dicen los personajes

( ) Aclaraciones o acciones de los personajes

(Cursivas) Mis comentarios

' ' para resaltar o ironizar una palabra o frase

(Línea) Cambio de escena

(/ Pensamiento de los personajes /)

Capitulo 10: Te encontré

"¿como conseguiste tu bestia bit?" pregunto Max

"la encontré en la casa de mi abuelito" el pequeño no pudo evitar recordar

Flash Back

Se ve a un pequeño de tres años sentado en el sofá frente a la televisión, en su rostro se podía ver alegría y asombro al mismo tiempo, apretaba fuertemente a su pecho un conejito de felpa blanco, estaba viendo un video que mostraba a sus padres beybatallando (eran las batallas del primer torneo de beyblade), se encontraba tan concentrado viendo la pantalla hasta que una voz llamo su atención.

"¿aun sigues viendo ese video?" le pregunto Kai a su pequeño

"¡papi! (decía Keishi mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su padre) es que me gusta verlos beybatallar"

"Bienvenido a casa" dijo Rei con una gran sonrisa después de haber aparecido por una de las tres puertas que tenia la sala

"¿Cuántas veces ha visto hoy el video?"

"creo que con esta ya son 4, he intentado todo para que lo deje pero no lo he conseguido"

"mi querido Rei no creo que hayas intentado esto"

Kai bajo a Keishi al suelo, manteniéndose hincado saco algo de su bolsillo y se lo entrego a su hijo, los ojos del pequeño se agrandaron y llenaron de alegría, no podía creer lo que veía era un blade de color negro con violeta y un lanzador, tomo estos objetos entre sus pequeñas manos algo temblorosas.

"pa… para mi" Kai asintió, el pequeño lo abrazo por el cuello y corrió hacia el patio.

"espero que con eso se olvide del video" le dijo Kai a Rei

"yo creo que si, ahora el problema será ¿Cómo hacer que entre de nuevo a la casa?" comento Rei

"pues creo que tenemos que ir asiendo planes para lograr eso" se acerco a Rei y abrasándolo deposito un dulce beso en sus labios

"tu abuelo quiere que vayamos a verlo" Rei mantenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kai mientras le sonreía seductoramente

"estoy algo cansado pero apuesto que Keishi desea ir"

"así es, te estaba esperando para que lo lleváramos pero creo que de la emoción ya se le olvido" los dos empezaron a rieron después Rei beso a Kai apasionadamente

se separaron y tomados de la mano ambos se dirigieron al patio para ir por el pequeño, el cual se alegro todavía más al saber que irían a visitar a su 'abuelo'; una vez que llegaron a su destino el pequeño corrió hacia su 'abuelito' quien lo alzo muy gustoso.

"¡abuelito!" dijo un muy feliz Keishi

"mi pequeño Keishi te veo muy entusiasmado ¿Qué a ocurrido?" le decía Voltaire con una sonrisa en su rostro y con un tono amable y cariñoso

"mira abuelito (le dijo Keishi mientras le mostraba el blade) me lo regalo mi papá"

"se lo dio para que ya no estuviera frente al televisor" recalco Rei

"no me digas que sigue viendo el video o.oU"

"si -.-, no ha dejado de verlo durante toda una semana"

"creo que no debí de darle el video como regalo de cumpleaños"

"eso es cierto, bueno ahora solo espero que deje de verlo" puntualizo Kai

"yo digo que si pero ahora no lo sacaremos del patio" comento Rei

"cierto -.-U" contestaron Kai y Voltaire al mismo tiempo

"abuelito ¿puedo ir al jardín a jugar?" pregunto Keishi

"claro que si, de todas maneras tengo que hablar con tus padres y no quiero que te aburras" dijo sonriéndole al pequeño y después lo bajo

"pero no te vayas a alejar mucho porque ya es algo tarde" aclaro Rei a lo que el pequeño asintió

"bueno ve a divertirte" decía Kai mientras le alborotaba el cabello

Así Keishi salio al jardín mientras adentro los adultos platicaban, el pequeño se entusiasmaba cada vez que lanzaba el blade y este giraba, ya que recordaba las batallas de sus padres que había visto (aunque el no podía manejar el blade como ellos pero aun así se divertía mucho), pasaron unos cuantos minutos en esta actividad cuando de repente un búho blanco apareció tomando con sus garras el blade de Keishi para desaparecer volando entre los árboles que rodeaban el jardín y que conducían al bosque de la mansión.

Keishi no tardo en reaccionar y siguió al búho, la frondosidad de los enormes árboles hacían que el lugar se viera algo oscuro a pesar de que el sol aun se encontraba en el cielo pero eso no le daba miedo ni le importaba lo único que quería era recuperar su blade a toda costa, gracias a la agilidad que poseía no se le dificulto seguir al búho, el cual por fin se detuvo en una rama, deposito el blade en el nido que había en esta y después emprendió el vuelo nuevamente, Keishi trepo por el árbol con gran agilidad y gracia casi felina hasta donde se encontraba el nido, tomo el blade y fue cuando un brillo llamo su atención, este provenía de unas ramas mas arriba de donde se encontraba, guardo el blade en su bolsillo y guiado por su curiosidad subió hasta donde el brillo procedía, una vez allí Keishi pudo observar que en el tronco del árbol se hallaba grabado un escudo el cual contenía un fénix con las alas abiertas y detrás de este se podía apreciar las cabezas de dos lobos (una de cada lado) y arriba de este dibujo se encontraban dos orificios, uno de los cuales estaba vació y el oto tenia un diamante de color rojo y azul (estos colores formaban una espiral), Keishi sintió un leve calor proveniente de uno de sus bolsillos, introdujo la mano en este y saco su blade el cual era el causante de ese calor, una vez que el blade se encontró afuera la piedra empezó a resplandecer con tal fuerza obligando a Keishi a cubriese los ojos con sus brazos para proteger sus ojos del esplendor, cuando la intensa luz desapareció retiro los brazos de su rostro llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver que el orificio donde se encontraba el cristal ahora se hallaba vació, después fijo su vista en el blade que sostenía en su mano y su sorpresa creció al ver que ahora este tenia un bit, estaba tan absorto en su asombro que no salio sino hasta que escucho unas voces.

"KEISHI" se oyó el grito Rei

"PEQUEÑO" siguió el grito Voltaire

"¿DONDE ESTAS?" exclamo Kai

"AQUÍ ESTOY"

Los tres adultos voltearon hacia donde la voz provenía, una vez que localizaron al niño con la vista Rei trepo al árbol, tomo al pequeño entre sus brazos y después descendió.

"te dije que no te alejaras" Rei se escuchaba muy preocupado

"estábamos preocupados por ti" dijo Voltaire y en su voz también se podía percibir que estaba no solo preocupado sino también asustado

"lo siento no fue mi intención" Keishi bajo la mirada bastante avergonzado y apenado por haber desobedecido

"lo importante que estas bien" dijo Kai ya mas tranquilo por haber encontrado a su pequeño hijo, después levanto el rostro del niño para que este lo viera a los ojos y le dijo con la mirada que todo estaba bien que no se preocupara, después le sonrió y beso su frente

"y dime (dijo Rei viéndolo dulcemente para también calmar a su pequeño como lo hizo Kai, ya que sabia que su hijo se sentía mal por lo que había hecho)¿Qué hacías allá arriba?"

Keishi volviendo a sonreír "es que un búho se robo mi blade así que yo lo perseguí hasta el nido que esta allá arriba (dijo señalando el lugar), pero cuando había logrado recuperar mi blade vi una luz así que me dirigí hacia donde esta provenía y encontré un escudo tallado en el tronco y un cristal, después saque mi blade y la luz se hizo mas fuerte y cuando ceso el cristal ya no estaba pero en mi blade apareció esto" dijo mostrando el blade con el bit incrustado

Los tres adultos se sorprendieron al verlo

"es una bestia bit, ¿pero como se llamara?" dijo Rei muy sorprendido

Kai y Voltaire miraban asombrados el bit (en el cual se podía apreciar dos cabezas de lobos) no podían creer lo que veían sus ojos, desviaron la vista del blade para verse el uno al otro y dijeron al mismo tiempo

"es Dúo Wolf"

Fin del Flash Back

La voz del Jefe saco al pequeño de sus recuerdos

"Keishi me podrías permitir tu blade para estudiarlo y ver que mejoras puedo hacerle"

"eh… así claro (entregándoselo a Kyo), en verdad podría mejorarlo" Kyo asintió

"mamá ¿podríamos ir a jugar?" pregunto Masaki

"yo también puedo ¿verdad?" dijo la pequeña

"si yo también, ya acabe de desayunar" comento Shao

"por que no vamos todos al jardín, allí podríamos seguir platicando e inclusive jugar hay muchas canchas y hasta karaoke" propuso Rei

"Entonces que esperamos vamos" dijo Takao a lo que todos asintieron y salieron al jardín

Los adultos se entretenían divirtiéndose al igual que los niños sin saber que eran observados por alguien…

Continuara…

Bueno quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi fic y los reviews que me han mandado, en verdad se los agradezco de todo corazón

Ahora solo me falta despedirme no sin antes recordarles que dejen reviews ya que son muy importantes para que este fic siga adelante ya que me ayudan a que la inspiración no se vaya, ahora si adiós y hasta el próximo capitulo.


	11. Capitulo 11: El entrenamiento

Ni los personajes ni la caricatura de Beyblade me pertenecen y nunca me pertenecerán, a excepción de los inventados por mí, por lo tanto no pretendo ganar nada con escribir esto, más que el agrado del lector. Así que no me demanden por favor.

Advertencia: este fic es Yaoi, si no te gusta este género te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo.

Habrá muchas parejas tanto yaoi como normales, pero la principal será K x R

Simbología:

" " Lo que dicen los personajes

( ) Alguna descripción o acción de los personajes

(Cursivas) Mis comentarios

(Línea) Cambio de escena o lugar

' ' Resaltar una palabra o alguna frase

(/Pensamientos de los personajes/)

Capitulo 11: El entrenamiento

Los adultos se entretenían divirtiéndose al igual que los niños sin saber que eran observados por alguien, esa persona era Kai quien los veía desde la ventana del despacho de su abuelo (el cual le pertenecía ahora a él).

Kai había decidido tomar un pequeño descanso antes de continuar con todo el trabajo que tendría que realizar ese día, observo por unos minutos a Rei para verificar que todo estuviera en correcto estado, ya que si bien no podía tenerlo en esos instantes a su lado no era impedimento para estar al pendiente de él, incluso pidió a Hyosuke que lo mantuviera vigilado y a cualquier señal de decaimiento en Rei se le avisara inmediatamente, él se había hecho un juramento así mismo siempre protegería a Rei y a Keishi de todo lo que pudiera dañarlos y dedicaría toda su vida y todo su ser en ello; después dirigió su vista hacia su pequeño hijo lo miro corriendo de tras de los otros tres niños mayores, él también se veía muy contento y eso era todo lo que le importaba a Kai la felicidad de los dos seres que amaba, recordó la batalla que su hijo tuvo contra Shao y una gran sonrisa se formo su rostro, estaba muy orgulloso de él ya que siempre se esforzaba para ser un gran beyluchador, ante estos pensamientos empezó a recordar como inicio el entrenamiento de Keishi.

Flash Back

Los tres habían regresado a casa después de que Keishi encontrara a Dúo Wolf, cuando termino la cena Keishi le hizo una petición a su padre

"papi (dijo dirigiéndose a Kai), mi papi Rei me dijo que tu eras el que lo entrenabas a él y a todo el equipo ¿es cierto?"

"si eso es cierto ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"papi es que yo también quiero que me entrenes" sus ojos brillaban con solo pensar en esa opción

"eso seria genial, también yo te enseñare unas técnicas" el pequeño abrazo y beso a Rei

"lo siento pero no haré eso" dijo Kai seriamente

"pe… pero papi" iba a continuar pero es interrumpido por Kai

"no quiero que sigas insistiendo, ya te dije que no"

Los ojos de Keishi se empezaron a humedecer y su expresión era de tristeza, Kai no soportaba ver a Keishi en esa condición pero ya había tomado una decisión y no la cambiaria, lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos fue cerrar los ojos para no ver al pequeño, ya que esa imagen le partía el corazón, luego se levanto de su lugar y se fue a su habitación, después de que Kai desapareciera por la puerta Rei se acerco a Keishi y lo abrazo

"tranquilo mi pequeño, sabes que él te ama y solo quiere lo mejor para ti"

"lo se… snif… pero en verdad deseo que tu y mi papi me entrenen"

"déjame hablar con él haber que puedo hacer, pero no te aseguro que lo convenza entendido (el pequeño asintió y Rei le limpio las lagrimas que habían recorrido sus pequeñas mejillas), ve a tu habitación yo iré en seguida"

Rei se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Kai, al entrar pudo verlo recargado en la terraza, su expresión denotaba tristeza y culpabilidad, Rei se acerco lentamente y lo abrazo acto seguido beso tiernamente su mejilla, luego empezó hablar en un tono tranquilo y dulce como él solo podía hacerlo

"¿Por qué no quieres entrenarlo?"

"no quiero que sufra" se oía en verdad triste

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?"

"yo se lo que es entrenar desde tan temprana edad, yo me vi obligado a hacerlo, sabes que el blade me apasiona tanto como a ti pero siéndote sincero hubo veces que llegue a odiarlo con toda mi alma, no quiero que a él le pase lo mismo, no quiero cometer el mismo error que mi abuelo cometió con migo, simplemente no lo soportaría; con esto no quiero decir que nunca le entrenare, es solo quiero que él se divierta que disfrute su infancia, darle esa oportunidad que yo nunca tuve"

"te entiendo Kai, se que solo deseas lo mejor para él, pero también comprende que tu no lo estarías obligando ya que es algo que desea, tampoco le vas a quitar su infancia, a ti te la quitaron cuando te encerraron en la abadía pero tu no harás eso, no tienes porque atormentarte de esa manera y tampoco quiero obligarte hacerlo si no lo deseas, lo único que te pido es que lo pienses, después de todo Keishi merece una oportunidad ¿no lo crees?"

Rei le dio un dulce beso en los labios y después salio de la habitación rumbo a la de su hijo, Kai había analizado las palabras de Rei y sabía que este tenía razón, dio media vuelta emprendiendo el camino hacia donde sabia se encontraban ahora los dos, una vez que estuvo frente la puerta del cuarto del pequeño respiro profundamente y después abrió la puerta e ingreso a este, donde encontró que su hijo ya se encontraba adentro de la cama listo para dormir (pero Kai pudo notar que Keishi aun se encontraba muy triste), Rei estaba sentado a un lado de este y le abrazaba mientras le contaba una historia de sus tantas aventuras cuando estuvo viajando por el mundo en busca de nuevos retos, cuando este vio que Kai había entrado a la habitación detuvo su relato y se paro cuidadosamente de la cama diciéndole a Kai con la mirada que tomara su lugar, este hizo lo que Rei le indico, una vez que tomo asiento abrazo a su pequeño y empezó a hablarle muy dulcemente.

"en serio deseas que los dos te entrenemos (el pequeño asintió), sabes yo fui entrenado de un modo demasiado estricto y solo de ese mismo modo se enseñar"

"yo se que puedo, en verdad me esforzare y haré todo lo que me digan tu y mi papi, por favor, quiero ser tan bueno como los dos"

Kai se levanto no sin antes darle un beso en la frente y cuando estaba a punto de salir dijo

"será mejor que duermas de una vez porque mañana empezaremos el entrenamiento temprano" y salio cerrando la puerta

El pequeño se lleno de alegría y salto a los brazos de Rei, quien lo beso y contesto el abrazo, después lo volvió a acostar y después de desearle las buenas noches salió de la habitación, encontrando a Kai recargado en la pared, Kai al verlo salir se acerco y le beso.

"me pregunto si estaré haciendo lo correcto"

"lo estas haciendo, además yo estaré ahí para controlarte y que no se te pase la mano como cuando nos entrenabas" dijo lo ultimo en tono juguetón

"sabes por eso te amo" y lo volvió a besar para después dirigirse los dos a su habitación donde continuarían demostrando el amor que ambos se tenían

Había pasado ya dos semanas desde que empezaron con el entrenamiento, Kai lo entrenaba por las mañanas antes de ir a la oficina y por las noches cuando llegaba de esta, mientras tanto Rei lo hacia después de la hora de la comida, Keishi había tenido un gran avance, ya era capaz de realizar todos los movimientos básicos y controlar el balde con bastante exactitud, pero lo que el pequeño deseaba era pasar al siguiente nivel

Kai: "muy bien eso será todo por hoy" dijo mientras levantaba la mano asiendo que Dranzer regresara a esta, mientras que el blade de Keishi se encontraba en el suelo sin movimiento alguno.

Keishi se encontraba hincado en el suelo y lucia muy agitado por el esfuerzo que acababa de hacer.

"cu… cuando… podré… llamar a… Dúo Wolf" dijo Keishi entrecortadamente por la falta de aire

Cuando Kai escucho lo que su hijo decía palideció por unos instantes y cuando logro recuperar su compostura contesto

"primero hay que terminar con el entrenamiento base y para terminarlo falta por lo menos tres semanas" eso había sido una excusa para ganar tiempo y hacerle olvidar al pequeño esa idea por el momento, ya que él sabia que quizás Keishi nunca podría controlar a esa bestia bit

Keishi se desilusiono un poco pero esperaría con ansias es momento, Kai le dijo al pequeño que entraran a la casa pues pronto estaría la cena pero el pequeño le dijo que el se quedaría un rato mas en el jardín

(/Mi papi Rei me dijo que para poder llamar a una bestia bit era necesario mucha concentración y desear con toda el alma que estas aparezcan, lo intentare se que puedo hacerlo, quiero conocer a Dúo Wolf/)

Así el pequeño lanzo su blade y empezó a hacer lo que una vez Rei le había dicho, de repente el blade empezó a brillar (con cada instante que pasaba el brillo se intensificaba), el esplendor llamo la atención de Kai (que aun no había entrado a la casa), volteo con gran preocupación y descubrió con terror que su sospecha era correcta al ver como del blade del pequeño emergía Dúo Wolf, su hijo veía con asombro a la impotente bestia, pero todo su rostro cambio al sentir un fuerte dolor recorriendo su pequeño cuerpo, el dolor era tan intenso que no podía sostenerse en pie pero justo cuando estaba seguro de sentir el fuerte golpe al caer al suelo unos fuertes brazos lo sujetaron.

"Keishi estas bien" pensó que el pequeño se había desmayado, pero Kai aun podía sentir como el cuerpo del pequeño temblada a causa del dolor, lo abrazo colocando la cabeza del pequeño sobre su pecho fue cuando Kai se percato que Dúo Wolf seguía afuera del blade, supo entonces que era por eso que su hijo aun no dejaba de temblar, debía hacer regresar a la bestia bit al blade para que Keishi dejara de sufrir y debía hacerlo rápido, así que saco a Dranzer y se disponía a lanzarlo para atacar a Dúo Wolf pero una pequeña mano se lo impidió.

"no lo aaaaarg… lastimes papi" el poder de Dúo Wolf era demasiado para el pequeño cuerpo del niño

"tengo que hacerlo si no podría matarte"

"eso arrg no pa… sara, el es mi amigo como aaaaayy… Dran… zer o Driger soy los suyos" su respiración era demasiado agitada y los temblores de su cuerpo eran cada vez mayores, dirigió su mirada a Dúo Wolf lo miro con cariño y le sonrió, expresión que se vio obligado a cambiar a causa del dolor, pero cuando este paso un poco volvió a ponerla, los dos pares de ojos que reflejaban furia y desprecio se fijaron en los ojos del pequeño los cuales le seguían viendo con ternura y cariño, así se quedaron por unos instantes mientras tanto Kai no sabia que hacer quería acabar con el sufrimiento de su hijo cuanto antes pero por una extraña razón no podía mover ni un músculo, finalmente los ojos de Dúo Wolf cambiaron de expresión a una igual a la del pequeño en ese instante las dos gemas que se encontraban en sus cabezas empezaron a brillar cegando momentáneamente a Kai y a Keishi, cuando la luz ceso Kai noto que el cuerpo del pequeño ya no temblaba y su respiración había vuelto a la normalidad luego levanto la vista y vio como el lobo blanco con dos cabezas se acercaba a ellos, pero mas específicamente a Keishi y cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca empezaron a lamer las mejillas de este, Keishi abrió pesadamente los ojos y con gran esfuerzo sonrió y acaricio ambas cabezas después perdió el conocimiento, Kai entonces se dirigió a Dúo Wolf.

"será mejor que regreses al blade"

Dúo Wolf aulló como respuesta e hizo lo que Kai pidió, una vez que este regreso Kai se levanto del piso (que era donde se encontraba) junto con Keishi en brazos, tomo el blade y se dispuso a ir al interior de la casa pero justo antes de que entrara la puerta se abrió mostrando a un muy asustado Rei, que al ver la condición del pequeño este corrió hasta donde Kai se encontraba y pregunto

"¿pero que paso?"

"adentro te cuento"

Así los dos entraron a la casa y recostaron al pequeño en su cama

"¿y bien?"

"Keishi libero a Dúo Wolf del blade y su cuerpo no soporto todo el poder, yo hubiera impedido que hiciera eso pero no me di cuenta hasta que ya era demasiado tarde"

"me comentaste que tu ya conocías a Dúo Wolf"

"si Dúo Wolf es la bestia protectora de Dranzer"

"¿eh? o.O"

"Dúo Wolf evitaba que cualquier persona se acercara a Dranzer y utilizar el poder de este, hasta que un día uno de mis antepasados mostró finalmente ser digno y así Dúo Wolf por fin permitió que este obtuviera el poder de Dranzer, mi familia custodio por varias generaciones la roca donde los dos espíritus dormían, un día mi abuelo transporto la piedra que se encontraba en Japón a Rusia para extraer las dos bestias para sus propósitos, Dranzer fue difícil de controlar pero lo lograron en cambio con Dúo Wolf nunca pudieron, un día que llevaron a Dúo Wolf a la mansión de mi abuelo este estuvo en contacto con la roca en donde solía dormir y cuando fue liberado la piedra brillo, una vez que la luz ceso Dúo Wolf había desaparecido al igual que el escudo grabado en la piedra, mi abuelo trato de encontrarlo pero nunca pudo y no lo volvieron a ver, no hasta el día que Keishi lo encontró; El poder que Dúo Wolf guarda es grande pero no es lo que había impedido controlarlo sino que él no deseaba obedecer a nadie"

"Así que Keishi no podrá controlar a Dúo Wolf ¿cierto?"

"eso pensé en un principio, pero Keishi logro lo que decenas de personas no pudieron, se ganó el respeto y la lealtad de esa bestia bit, Dúo Wolf hizo algo aun no estoy seguro de lo que fue, lo único que se es que sea lo que sea que haya hecho permitirá a Keishi poder llamarlo y controlarlo sin sufrir ninguna clase de daño como lo de hoy"

"eso quiere decir que Keishi podrá utilizar todo el poder de Dúo Wolf"

"no, dudo mucho que Keishi sea capaz de poder utilizar todo su poder al menos no por ahora o por algún tiempo, talvez nunca lo haga ya que Dúo Wolf no es una simple bestia bit como lo es Driger o Dranzer o alguna otra bestia bit que hayas visto antes, en realidad Dúo Wolf es..."

Fin del Flash Back

RIIING

El sonido del teléfono saco a Kai de sus recuerdos haciéndolo regresar a la realidad, dejo de ver por la ventana y decidió que era momento de regresar a su trabajo...

Continuara...

Hola como ven estoy devuelta y quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen mi fic y espero que lo sigan haciendo, la verdad sentí que no acababa el capitulo para hoy pero lo logre :D ¡SI, a continuación voy a contestar los reviews que me mandaron y que agradezco de todo corazón.

Skarlet-neko-jin: pues me alegra mucho que te guste además quiero agradecerte por los halagos y la felicitación, en verdad gracias.

La LoKa KeLLy: claro que no me molestas y no aburres al contrario me gusta mucho que lo sigas diciendo que te gusta mi fic y que dejes reviews ya que estos me animan a seguir

shizu-chan91: siempre trato de actualizar rápido, me agrada que te guste mi fic y con respecto a que Kai le da todo a Keishi y nada a Rei no es cierto, lo que pasa es que me eh concentrado mas en la relación que Kai y Rei tienen con el pequeño pero resalto un poco mas a Kai ya que quiero que vean que este es todo un padre amoroso y no una persona fría como se lo muestra a todos, sobre a que Keishi quiera mas a Kai tampoco es cierto lo que pasa es que a Kai es al que ve menos ya que este generalmente este esta muy ocupado con la empresa familiar y además debe de aprovechar los momentos en que estén solos los dos o los tres (contando a Rei) para demostrarse un cariño mutuo ya que sabe que cuando hay mas personas este se comporta fríamente ya que esa es su naturaleza, en cambio con Rei puede mostrarse cariñoso todo el tiempo y por eso quizás se vea como que Keishi quiera mas a Rei pero como ya explique quiere a los dos por igual.

Sandy Kon: no sabia que Keishi tuviera una hermana o.O pero que bueno que así sea ya que si pudieron tener un hijo porque no tener también una hija verdad :P ,me alegra que te hayas animado a leer mi fic y con respecto al origen de Keishi pues tienes razón a lo mejor tu naciste de la misma manera que él tu lo decidirás cuando sepas mi explicación, ha y también ya querías matar a Kai ya vez por sacar conclusiones apresuradas, bueno espero que sigas leyendo mi fic

remsie: como veras aquí di la explicación de como es que conocían a Dúo Wolf y no te preocupes en los próximos capítulos tratare de hablar mas acerca de Kai y de Rei y de lo que hacían en todos ese tiempo solo tenme paciencia ¿si?

Asuka-Hao: pues me siento muy feliz de que te siga gustando el fic, sobre a las preguntas del millón espero acláralas pronto y de paso sembrar mas :P, tu también te cuidas mucho y bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo :D

A llegado la hora de despedirme no sin antes recordarles (como siempre lo hago) que dejen reviews ya que estos me animan a seguir con el fic, bueno ahora si adiós y hasta el próximo capitulo


	12. Capitulo 12: Culpable

Ni los personajes ni la caricatura de Beyblade me pertenecen y nunca me pertenecerán, a excepción de los inventados por mí, por lo tanto no pretendo ganar nada con escribir esto, más que el agrado del lector. Así que no me demanden por favor.

Advertencia: este fic es Yaoi, si no te gusta este género te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo.

Habrá muchas parejas tanto yaoi como normales, pero la principal será K x R

Simbología:

" " Lo que dicen los personajes

( ) Alguna descripción o acción de los personajes

(Cursivas) Mis comentarios

(Línea) Cambio de escena o lugar

' ' Resaltar una palabra o alguna frase

(/Pensamientos de los personajes/)

Capitulo 12: Culpable

Como les había sugerido Rei todos salieron al jardín y decidieron después de una breve plática que jugarían un partido de básquet, después irían a las aguas termales que se encontraban al otro lado de ese jardín y por ultimo cantarían un rato en el karaoke para después ir a comer.

Así que se dividieron en 5 equipos de tres cada uno, los dos equipos finalistas en enfrentarse fueron los conformados por: Rei, Takao, Max (como miembros del primer equipo), Michael, Steven y Eddy (como miembros del segundo); después de haber terminado este partido en empate se dirigieron a las aguas termales como lo habían planeado, Hyosuke se encargo de proporcionarles trajes de baño para que entraran en estas y se cambiaron en los baños que se encontraban edificados aun lado del manantial

"ah esto si es vida, como te envidio Rei" comento Takao

"ja pero que cosas dices Takao estas exagerando"

"claro que no Rei, es fabuloso ser atendido por decenas de personas y lo mas importante de todo es que tienes una infinidad de comida"

"tenia que salir con sus 'inteligentes' comentarios ¿verdad? -.-" dijo Mariam

"no se ustedes pero yo la verdad no me había divertido así en mucho tiempo (dijo Max a lo que todos asintieron), lastima que no esta Kai con nosotros" Rei no pudo evitar que nuevamente en sus ojos apreciara tristeza a la sola mención del nombre de Kai y otra vez este detalle no fue desapercibido por sus dos amigos de la infancia.

"Para que quieres al Sr. 'Simpatía' si solo mpmmm (Max le tapo la boca)"

"Takao ya te dije que te comportaras"

Todos comenzaron a reír ante tal escena, después de un merecido descanso en las aguas termales siguieron con el karaoke como lo habían planeado, cuando este termino entraron nuevamente al interior de la casa para comer, una vez que ingresaron al comedor Hyosuke se acerco a Rei.

"disculpe Sr. Rei, el Sr. Kai le mando esto" dijo Hyosuke estirando la mano le entrego una hoja de papel doblada a la mitad

Rei desdoblo la hoja en la cual había un mensaje de Kai escrito en ruso (para evitar que otra persona que no fuera Rei pudiera leerla) que decía:

**Rei solo quiero informarte que estoy demasiado ocupado por lo tanto no podré comer ni cenar contigo ni con Keishi, no se te olvide que los amo y recuérdaselo también a nuestro pequeño, diviértanse mucho.**

**Kai **

Apenas termino de leerla y Takao ya se la había arrebatado

"Ahora que dice el 'amigable' de Kai" empezó a leer las líneas pero como no conocía el ruso no entendió nada.

"Takao no seas mal educado, es una nota para Rei y no es de tu incumbencia" dijo Hiromi mientras le arrebataba la nota y se la regresaba a Rei

"¡oye!"

"Hiromi tiene razón Takao"

"me deberías de defender a mi y no a ella" dijo cruzándose de brazos y en tono de ofendido

"no la estoy defendiendo solo digo que tiene razón" Max también se oía molesto

"tranquilo chicos no importa" dijo Rei quien trataba de romper la tensión que se había creado

"es cierto no es para tanto" apoyo Emily

"tienen razón tu que dices Takao" lo decía en tono dulce y con una gran sonrisa

"que yo nunca me podría enojar contigo" y dicho esto lo rodeo por la cintura

"bueno ¿y que es lo que dice la nota?" Quiso saber Mariah

"si dinos Rei" dijo Takao

"¿pero no se supone que tu la leíste?" comento Michael

"si pero no entendí nada"

Todos se fueron de espaldas excepto Rei que sabía la razón por la que Takao no sabía el contenido de la hoja

"no puedo creer que ya no sepas ni leer, esto es el colmo contigo" repuso Hiromi

"no es culpa de Takao" aclaro Rei

Todos voltearon a ver a Rei

"tú si me apoyas Rei, por eso eres mi mejor amigo ToT"

"y ¿Por qué dices que no es su culpa?" pregunto Salima

"porque no creo que él sepa leer ruso"

"¿se puede saber que dice la nota? Rei" insistió Lee

"si, lo que pasa es que Kai no podrá venir a comer ni a cenar" dijo esto con una sonrisa

(/Las 7 veces en la mañana que mencionaron el nombre de Kai Rei se puso triste, pero no se puso triste al recibir la noticia de que él no estaría en la comida ¿Por qué/) pensó Mariah

"bueno vamos a comer" propuso Rei

"¡SIIIIIIIIIII!" dijo Takao y se sentó rápidamente jalando a Max para que hiciera lo mismo

"papá no vendrá" dijo Keishi un poco triste ya que no lo había visto en toda la mañana y esperaba verlo aunque fuera un rato en la comida

Rei tomo a su hijo entre sus brazos y le susurro "tiene mucho trabajo pero también dice que te ama y que nos divirtamos" abrazo a su pequeño y el deje de tristeza volvió a sus ojos pero esta vez no fue notado por nadie (ya todos estaban sentados en la mesa y nadie había puesto atención o escuchado lo que Rei le decía al pequeño), camino hasta la mesa y coloco a su hijo en la silla cerca de la cabecera en el mismo lugar en que se había sentado en la mañana, para luego él sentarse a un lado de este (dejando así su lugar y el de Kai que ocuparan en la mañana vacíos) pero antes de que esto pasara Noriko se acerco a Rei.

Noriko susurrándole al oído para que nadie escuchara "es una costumbre que el señor de la mansión se siente en la cabecera"

"pe… pero yo no"

"usted es el señor de esta mansión junto con el señor Kai, así que debe ocupar su lugar como tal"

Rei se encontraba muy apenado y no pudo evitar que un ligero sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas y sin decir nada mas se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, el resto del día paso sin contratiempos, dieron un recorrido por parte de la mansión para que no se perdiesen tan fácilmente y después volvieron a planear como divertirse hasta que llego la hora de dormir, Hyosuke les mostró sus habitaciones y estos al verlas no podían creer que se quedarían a dormir en un lugar tan elegante, una vez que todos entraron a sus habitaciones Rei fue a acostar a su hijo y después salio rumbo a su habitación ya allí se puso su pijama y después tomo asiento en un pequeño sillón que había allá adentro (el que formaba junto con otros dos una especie de sala dentro del cuarto), miro el reloj ya eran las 11: 23 pm. y Kai aun no llegaba dio un suspiro largo, fue en ese instante que escucho como cerraban la puerta que se encontraba enfrente de su habitación (la cual pertenecía a su hijo) después escucho que unos pasos se acercaban y la puerta se abrió revelando la figura de Kai.

"creí que ya estabas dormido"dijo Kai acercándose lentamente para sentarse en el sillón y besar tiernamente a Rei en los labios

"te estaba esperando (le dedico una de esas sonrisas que solo le daría a su amado Kai), pasaste a ver a Keishi verdad" Kai asintió

"aun seguía despierto"

"tanto él como yo te extrañamos mucho"

"siento no haber podido estar con ustedes"

"no te preocupes sabemos que a veces estas muy ocupado (acabando de decir esto beso a Kai apasionadamente y después ambos se levantaron, Kai empezó a ponerse la pijama mientras Rei le masajeaba la zona del cuello que se hallaba muy tensa) se ve que has tenido un día muy pesado"

"si a sido un día algo complicado; espero que los dos se hayan divertido el día de hoy"

"Keishi se la paso jugando todo el día con los demás niños, yo también me divertí mucho" dijo lo ultimo acompañado de un suspiro, Kai volteo a verlo y poder quedar frente a frente ya que el tono que Rei utilizo para decir lo ultimo no le convenció, parecía que había sido todo lo contrario

"¿Qué paso? ¿No te sientes a gusto con ellas aquí? Sabes que podemos volver a Rusia cuando tu quieras o si te incomoda su presencia puedo decirles que se vayan de la mansión" lo abrazo por la cintura para acercar mas ambos cuerpos

"no, estoy bien que te hace creer que me pasa algo malo" dijo mientras lo abrasaba y escondía su rostro en el bien formado pecho de Kai, este tomo delicadamente el mentón de Rei y levanto su rostro para poder verlo a los ojos.

"sabes que la desventaja de haber vivido tanto tiempo juntos es que nos conocemos tan bien que no podemos engañarnos, ahora dime porque te noto algo triste"

"enserio la presencia de los chicos no me incomoda no me había divertido tanto como hoy (pero de nuevo se podía apreciar tristeza en sus ojos), es solo que me siento culpable"

"¿culpable? o.O (estaba realmente desconcertado), ¿Por qué? o ¿de que?"

"por divertirme (volvió a esconder su rostro en el pecho de Kai mientras le abrazaba con mayor fuerza) mientras tu tienes que estar trabajando"

"no tienes por que sentirte así mi adorado neko, sabes que yo debía de haber arreglado todo esto desde hace mucho tiempo pero yo no quería dejarte a ti ni a Keishi en Rusia mientras que yo venia a tratar estos asuntos"

"por eso me siento culpable, yo no quería regresar entonces a Japón si hubiera accedido tu estarías divirtiéndote con nosotros ahora"

"escúchame muy bien (su tono era suave, amable y lleno de ternura y amor, ese tono solo lo usaba con las dos personas que amaba) tu NO tienes la culpa, el único culpable de esto soy yo, recuerdas que tu me insististe en que viniera a Japón para tratar todos mis asuntos (hizo una pausa hasta que Rei asintió) yo me negué por que no quería dejarlos, por que fue MI decisión tu no me obligaste a nada (volvió a tomar a Rei por la barbilla levantado su rostro para poder besarlo) por lo tanto no tienes porque sentirte así, entendiste"

"si"

"ahora no quiero volver a verte triste, lo único que quiero es que te diviertas y que estés contento, además de que tu tienes que divertirte por los dos ¿lo harás?" le sonrió

"claro que lo haré"

"también quiero que sepas que por lo que voy a estar demasiado ocupado durante toda esta semana es para poder estar libre de trabajo las dos semanas restantes y poder tomar vacaciones con ustedes"

"¡enserio!" se oía muy emocionado

"así es (le dijo mientras le sonreía y apoyaba su frente con la de Rei), ya es tarde que te parece si nos dormimos de una vez"

"si eso será lo mejor"

Los dos se acomodaron en la cama para poder dormir (de tal manera que quedaran abrazados y lo más cerca posible), pero antes de quedar dormido Rei hablo una vez mas.

"Kai por lo menos esta semana vas a poder estar con nosotros durante la el desayuno"

"no lo se lo mas probable es… (Sintió como Rei se pegaba mas a su cuerpo y esto Kai lo interpreto como una petición silenciosa) te prometo que estaré con ustedes y no solo en el desayuno sino también en la comida y en la cena"

"de verdad"

"acaso alguna vez e roto una promesa"

"no (le dio un beso apasionado y profundo) nunca lo has hecho"

Después de esto los dos quedaron dormidos

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En una habitación húmeda y oscura se encontraban dos hombres corpulentos vestidos de negro parados frente a un deteriorado escritorio y atrás de este en un gran sillón se encontraba otro hombre (el cual era el jefe de los dos) pero por la oscuridad no se podía apreciar su apariencia

"señor la información ha sido confirmada" informo el primer hombre

"así es los tres se encuentran aquí en Japón y según las averiguaciones pasaran todas las vacaciones de verano aquí" concluyo el segundo hombre

"he estado esperando esto durante tanto tiempo, planeando como hacerles pagar pero no podía hacer nada mientras estuvieran en Rusia pero ahora que se encuentran aquí en Japón están indefensos" dijo con gran placer el hombre que estaba sentado en el sillón

"¿quiere que pongamos el plan en marcha de una vez señor?" Pregunto el primer sujeto

"no, dejaremos que disfruten un poco sus 'vacaciones' y cuando menos lo esperen entraremos en escena, así sufrirán mas en especial él y eso es precisamente lo que quiero"

En el rostro de la persona sentada en el sillón se dibujo una sonrisa torcida y sádica con la sola idea de poder vengarse…

Continuaran…

Primero quiero aclarar una cosa para que no haya confusión mas adelante la tristeza de Rei que aparecía cada vez que mencionaban el nombre de Kai era porque se sentía culpable de tener la oportunidad de divertirse mientras que su koi tenia que estar encerrado en una fría oficina por su culpa, bueno al menos eso creía él ya que Kai tenia que haber hecho ese trabajo desde mucho antes pero tenia que viajar de Rusia a Japón y como Rei no quería regresar pues Kai prefirió dejar esos asuntos pendientes hasta que este pudiera superar todo lo pasado, es por eso su sentimiento de culpabilidad, y el porque no se puso triste cuando recibió la nota fue porque no quería preocupar a Keishi pero cuando Rei abrazo a su hijo dejo que su dolor saliera ya que el pequeño no podía verle, se que esta explicación este de mas pero es solo por si a alguien le quedo alguna duda respecto al porque Rei no se entristeció cuando recibió la nota, pero como dije si se entristeció solo que lo demostró cuando su hijo no lo veía

Bueno quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi fic y los reviews que me han mandado, en verdad se los agradezco de todo corazón

Ahora solo me falta despedirme no sin antes recordarles que dejen reviews ya que son muy importantes para que este fic siga adelante ya que me ayudan a que la inspiración no se vaya, ahora si adiós y hasta el próximo capitulo.


	13. Capitulo 13: La duda

Ni los personajes ni la caricatura de Beyblade me pertenecen y nunca me pertenecerán, a excepción de los inventados por mí, por lo tanto no pretendo ganar nada con escribir esto, más que el agrado del lector. Así que no me demanden por favor.

Advertencia: este fic es Yaoi, si no te gusta este género te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo.

Habrá muchas parejas tanto yaoi como normales, pero la principal será K x R

**Hola** siento el retraso pero es que no había tenido mucho tiempo para escribir el capitulo pero ya lo pude terminar así que los dejo por el momento para que lo lean.

Simbología:

" " Lo que dicen los personajes

( ) Alguna descripción o acción de los personajes

(Cursivas) Mis comentarios

(Línea) Cambio de escena o lugar

' ' Resaltar una palabra o alguna frase

(/Pensamientos de los personajes/)

Capitulo 13: La duda

Un nuevo día comenzó en la mansión Hiwatari y a las 6:40 de la mañana ya todos los empleados se encontraban despiertos y habían empezado sus actividades, pero no eran los únicos que habían despertado temprano sino también Kai y este llevaba ya 10 minutos que lo había hecho, en todo ese tiempo no había hecho otra cosa que admirar al lindo minino que dormía en sus brazos, mientras se dedicaba a verle también le proporcionaba suaves y delicadas caricias que el neko agradecía produciendo un sonido que Kai identificaba como un ronroneo, así siguió no supo cuanto tiempo y la verdad tampoco le importaba, acerco una de sus manos que viajaban por la cintura y el cuerpo del chino para posarla sobre el rostro de este, empezó a acariciarle con la delicadeza de una pluma y al mismo tiempo alejaba los rebeldes cabellos que cubrían el bello rostro y que impedían una visión total de este, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados evitando así que las dos orbes doradas fueran admiradas por las rubís del bicolor, sus facciones se encontraban relajadas y sus labios estaban semiabiertos y ligeramente curveados formando una hermosa sonrisa mostrando así un poco sus característicos colmillos que le daban un toque sensual ante los ojos de Kai, sin poder resistirse acerco su rostro hasta poder besarle con delicadeza para no despertarle pero fallo en su objetivo ya que Rei despertó al sentir como era besado, correspondió a este acto con pasión.

"lo siento te desperté" se disculpo Kai

"te perdono porque la verdad me gusto que me hayas despertado de ese modo" dijo mientras sonreía sensual mente y volvía a besar a Kai

El beso paso de apasionado a uno casi salvaje, Kai se había colocado sobre Rei mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de este pero ahora no era de manera tan suave ni tan delicadas como las de antes pero Rei no se quedaba atrás ya que también acariciaba de igual manera a Kai, hubieran seguido pero en esos instantes alguien llamo a la puerta _(ja que dijeron esta ya va a poner lemo ¿verdad, pues NO porque aunque quisiera no soy buena para escribirlo es mas nunca en mi vida lo eh escrito, solo estoy cumpliendo con que pondría mas Kai X Rei y nada mas)_, Kai y Rei se separaron respirando con dificultad.

"¿si?" pregunto Kai

Hyosuke desde el otro lado de la puerta "señores el desayuno estará listo en 15 minutos"

"gracias por avisarnos" respondí Rei

"solo cumplo con mi deber" acabando de decir esto se retiro

Los dos oyeron como Hyosuke se alejaba para avisar a los demás invitados, Rei volteo a ver el reloj eran el cual marcaba las 8:15

"iré a alistar a Kei-chan" dijo Kai levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la salida de su habitación

"esta bien, pero no te tardes ya que tu tienes que hacer lo mismo" Kai asintió y salio de la habitación no sin antes decirle a Rei un 'te amo' solo moviendo los labios este como respuesta le sonrió, una vez que Kai había salido de la habitación Rei se sentó en la cama para después arreglarse para ir a desayunar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos ya estaban en el comedor sentados y listos para desayunar, Takao no solo estaba listo si no que también desesperado por probarlo pero no fue sino hasta que Kai dio una orden silenciosa a Noriko que el desayuno fue servido.

"que bueno que nos acompañas a desayunar Kai" comento Max

"si aunque habrá menos comida para mi ToT y por cierto ¿Qué es lo que hacías? que ya no te vimos para nada ayer"

"tu y tus malos modales Takao, no creo que sea de tu incumbencia lo que Kai haga" recalco Hiromi

"y no crees que también es de mala educación meterse en las conversaciones de otras personas ¿eh?"

"basta de peleas entendieron (la voz de Kai era dura, fría y cortante, su postura también era imponente lo que tranquilizo a los dos, guardaron silencio y asintieron) aunque Hiromi tiene razón contestare tu pregunta para que cierres tu gran bocota y yo pueda disfrutar en paz mi desayuno (Takao iba a reclamar por el insulto de su ex-capitán pero este le dirigió la mirada mas fría que poseía y que era capaz de dejar helado a cual quiera, lo que hizo que Takao no pudiera hablar), estoy atendiendo algunos negocios y no necesitan saber mas" empezó a comer nuevamente cerrando los ojos sin prestarle atención a nadie o eso aparentaba pero en realidad Kai SIEMPRE estaba pendiente de Rei y de Keishi.

El desayuno termino sin mas incidentes, los chicos planearon irse a divertir a los jardines junto con sus hijos mientras que Kai se retiraba a su oficina, pero antes de que este pudiera hacerlo Hyosuke lo detuvo

"Sr. Kai tiene un mensaje"

Le dio una pequeña tarjeta con algo escrito en ella y cuando Kai la leyó su seño se frunció y soltó un leve gruñido, Rei quien todavía no salía del comedor observo la actitud de Kai y se acerco

"Kai ¿Qué pasa?" Kai solo le entrego la tarjeta al neko y este al leerla no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa

"acaso crees que es muy gracioso" dijo bastante ofendido

Rei tratando de no soltar una carcajada "no, lo que pasa…"

Kai interrumpiéndolo "lo que pasa es que te burlas de mi desgracia ¿verdad, pero si mal no recuerdo tu también odias ese tipo de reuniones y también te pusiste como yo las 2 veces que tuviste que asistir"

"no te lo voy a negar tienes toda la razón"

"como siempre"

"si y sobre todo eres muy modesto" dijo con un deje molestia

"si la verdad es que modestia me sobra (dijo con su ya conocido tono sarcástico)" le gustaba jugar de esa manera con Rei ya que el siempre salía ganando

"contigo no se puede (dijo rindiéndose y haciendo que una ligera sonrisa de triunfo se formara en el rostro de Kai), si quieres te acompaño"

"no, tu viniste a divertirte no a aburrirte por mi culpa (Rei iba a reclamar pero Kai lo evito poniendo un dedo en los labios de este y hablo en un susurro para que solo él lo pudiera escuchar) además solo voy a ir por un instante ya que tengo que regresar a la hora de la comida para poder estar con ustedes como lo prometí, así que no te preocupes (Rei asintió)" Kai hubiera querido besarlo en ese instante pero en el comedor aun se encontraban Noriko y las otras tres empleadas así que se contuvo y salio del comedor rumbo a su habitación, Rei se quedo quieto viéndolo salir y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro ya que había leído en los ojos de Kai el deseo que este tenia de besarlo pero también sabia que no lo había hecho porque había personas en ese lugar, Rei conocía bastante bien a Kai y sabia que él era de las personas que no mostraban sus sentimiento ni emociones frente a las personas y por eso Rei se sentía dichoso al saber que solo a él y a Keishi les mostraba eso; se quedo un rato ahí parado sin hacer nada mas que mirar la puerta para luego salir del comedor con paso firme.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos se encontraban en una de las habitaciones de la mansión se hallaban sentados en cómodos sillones habían acabado de ver una película en el pantalla grande como la de un cine, es mas ese cuarto parecía una sala de cine solo que no había tanta gente, Hyosuke encendió las luces una vez que la película había terminado

"¿desean ver otra película?" pregunto Hyosuke

Todos negaron con la cabeza ya que con esa era la tercera película que habían visto y ya estaban cansados.

"¿donde se encuentran los niños? Hyosuke" quiso saber Rei

"siguen jugando en el centro de entrenamiento de beyblade señor"

"esos niños si que tienen energías" comento Salima

"cierto y recuerdo que yo a su edad también tenia esa energía" dijo Lee

"hablas como si ya tuvieras 70 años amigo" dijo Takao

"lo dices porque tu te la pasas de perezoso y no trabajas"

"claro que trabajo y muy duro"

"acaso no puedes pasar ni 20 minutos sin discutir con alguien" pregunto Max

"pero si yo no empiezo son ellos"

"cambiando de tema, ¿como van ustedes dos con los chicos que entrenan?" cuestiono Michael

"de maravilla ya que los chicos que entrenamos son muy buenos" contesto Max para después dejar a su koi seguir respondiendo

"si es mas hasta podría decir que algún día podrían llegar a ser tan buenos como yo"

"se ve que tienes mucha modestia Takao" dijo Mariam sarcásticamente, ante este comentario, todos empezaron a reír mientras Takao hacia sus pucheros, una vez que pararon de reír Max hablo

"saben la BBA nos encargo que viéramos cuales eran los chicos con mayor talento para formar un equipo y hacer un nuevo torneo"

"eso seria genial" opino Emily

"si, y siendo sincero los hijos de ustedes son los mejores que hemos visto hasta ahora ¿no es cierto Max?" inquirió Takao

"así es, por eso les queríamos proponerle que ellos sean los integrantes de este equipo"

"por mi no habría problema, no se ustedes" dijo Ozuma

Todos los demás padres negaron a excepción de Rei

"la verdad yo no se Keishi es aun muy pequeño"

"anímate viejo, además para formar el equipo y para el torneo aun faltan algunos años" comento Takao

"hablando de Keishi yo aun tengo la duda de su origen" dijo Mariah

"cierto Rei dijiste que nos lo ibas a contar" comento Kyo

Rei empezó a hablar "así es, bueno pues…"

Continuara…

Bueno quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi fic y los reviews que me han mandado, en verdad se los agradezco de todo corazón

Antes de despedirme quiero agradecerles a todos que lean mi fic y también recordarles que dejen reviews ya que son esenciales ya que son los responsables de que este fic continué ya que gracias a ellos la inspiración no me ha dejado: P, ahora si adiós y hasta el próximo capitulo.


	14. Capitulo 14: Origen

Ni los personajes ni la caricatura de Beyblade me pertenecen y nunca me pertenecerán, a excepción de los inventados por mí, por lo tanto no pretendo ganar nada con escribir esto, más que el agrado del lector. Así que no me demanden por favor.

Advertencia: este fic es Yaoi, si no te gusta este género te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo.

Habrá muchas parejas tanto yaoi como normales, pero la principal será K x R

Simbología:

" " Lo que dicen los personajes

( ) Alguna descripción o acción de los personajes

(Cursivas) Mis comentarios

(Línea) Cambio de escena o lugar

' ' Resaltar una palabra o alguna frase

(/Pensamientos de los personajes/)

Capitulo 14: Origen

"hablando de Keishi yo aun tengo la duda de su origen" expreso Mariah

"cierto Rei dijiste que nos lo ibas a contar" dijo Kyo

Rei empezó a hablar "así es, bueno pues…"

"si Rei cuéntanos" interrumpió Takao

"¡TAKAO! No lo interrumpas que no vez que ya nos lo iba a decir" exclamo exasperadamente Hiromi

"pues perdón pero yo solo quiero que Rei nos cuente"

"pero si sigues hablando no dejaras que él nos lo diga" señalo Kyo

"esta bien ya me callo pero dinos Rei como adoptaron a Keishi"

"te equivocas Takao, Keishi no es adoptado (todos: o.O)"

"si no es adoptado quieres decir que él es…" se oía muy desconcertado y todos estaban en el mismo estado solo que Max fue el único que pudo hablar en esos momentos

"Keishi… es hijo biológico de Kai y…" iba a continuar pero es interrumpido por Takao

"quieres decir que él te engaño con una mujer"

"¿eso es cierto Rei?" quiso saber Hiromi

"¡CLARO QUE NO! o/o"

"¿entonces? Como es que…" empezó a decir Max pero Rei lo interrumpió

"Kai contrato a una mujer para que fuera inseminada artificialmente y así poder concebir a Keishi"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai se encontraba adentro de su limosina hablando por el celular y en cuanto acabo la llamada guardar el teléfono en una bolsa que se encontraba en la parte interior de su saco donde también se encontraba su cartera la cual saco, en cuanto la abrió una foto apareció frente a los ojos carmín e inevitablemente una sonrisa se formo en el pálido rostro del ruso pues en la foto se encontraba Rei sentado en una alfombra roja con los pies cruzados y en sus brazos sostenía a un pequeño Keishi de apenas meses de nacido, ambos sonreían, al fondo de ellos se podía observar una chimenea encendida y parte de un árbol de navidad hermosamente decorado y algunos regalos en el piso (en la fotografía no aparecía Kai ya que él había sido quien la tomo) recordar aquellos momentos siempre le hacían sentir bien no podía imaginarse una vida sin una de esas dos personas que habían hecho que él volviera a sentirse vivo y habían llenado su corazón de aquel sentimiento que por tanto tiempo creyó se le había negado, amor, si el siempre pensó que la vida le había negado el derecho al amor pero ellos le comprobaron que no era así, y pensar lo complicado que había sido tener a Keishi con ellos

Flash Back (de Kai)

Estaba sentado en el sillón de su oficina descansando un poco pues en 20 minutos tendría una junta sumamente importante para el bienestar de la empresa de la familia pero en ese momento Kai no se encontraba pensando en ello sino en un chico de hermosos ojos ambarinos que le había robado el corazón, giro el sillón para quedar frente a la ventana y poder admirar el cielo ya que él era un hombre que le gustaba la libertad y estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes no era algo de su devoción.

Respiro hondamente en esos momentos era lo menos importante estar encerrado en su oficina había algo mas importante en que pensar y eso era Rei y el bienestar de este, ya llevaban 3 meses como pareja y todo era maravilloso, Kai siempre trataba de demostrarle cuanto le amaba lo único que él quería era ver contento a Rei y que nunca volviera la tristeza a su rostro, pero sabia que todo lo que le daba y demostraba no era suficiente hacia falta algo, hacia falta cumplir el mayor deseo del neko y a la vez de él, si también de él

(/ah Rei no sabes como quisiera poder darte eso que mas deseas, aun recuerdo con cuanta ilusión hablabas del 'hijo' que pensabas que ibas a tener con Mariah, el brillo que se formaba en tus ojos con solo pronunciar la palabra padre, se que esa es tu mayor ilusión ya que tu mismo me lo confesaste, llevo meses investigando como lograr esto pero… si existe un pero y eso es lo que mas odio que no puedo resolver esto como yo quisiera eh encontrado varias opciones y ninguna de ellas es la adecuada (Kai suspiro irritado, el era Kai Hiwatari el que SIEMPRE encontraba un solución adecuada para cada problema que se le ponía enfrente, pero esta era la excepción y eso era lo que le irritaba) la manera mas fácil seria mediante la inseminación artificial solo se tendría que encontrar a una mujer que este dispuesta a esto, así tu podrías ser padre como siempre lo has querido PERO, aquí viene el pero, pero no es tan fácil como pareciera ya que esta mi abuelo de por medio, desde un principio él se negó rotundamente a que tu te quedaras en la mansión pero no tuvo otra opción mas que aceptar ya que aunque mi abuelo me dijo que aun era menor de edad y que tenia que hacer lo que él me dijera yo me mantuve firme y le dije que en efecto aun era menor de edad pero en menos de un año cumpliría los 18 y si quería que me hiciera cargo de SUS negocios para que SU legado no se perdiera para siempre entonces tendría que aceptar que tu te quedaras Rei, así lo hizo ya que sabia que yo cumpliría mi amenaza; si llevara esta primera opción para que los dos podamos ser padres por mi no habría ningún inconveniente aunque fuera solo de tu sangre yo lo querría como si también fuera mío, pero aquí es donde entra mi abuelo el nunca permitiría que nadie que no tenga sangre Hiwatari llevara este apellido, lo que ocasionaría que si algo me pasara, ya que yo se que nadie tiene la vida comprada, en este caso aunque yo los dejase como mis herederos mi abuelo con sus influencias se encargaría de dejar a Rei y a su hijo, nuestro hijo mejor dicho, en la calle y eso es algo que no puedo permitir, a demás mi abuelo ya me lo había advertido cuando empecé mi relación con Rei él quiere que yo, no importaba como, tenga un heredero con mi sangre ya que yo soy el ultimo Hiwatari que queda y no permitiría que por mis caprichos o mejor dicho por culpa de Rei se acabara la dinastía, primero se encargaría de hacer desaparecer a Rei y eso es algo que nunca dejare que haga ya que primero tendría que matarme a mi antes de de poder tocar un solo cabello tuyo, es así como surgió la segunda opción que él hijo fuera de mi sangre yo se que Rei lo aceptaría como suyo al igual que yo lo aceptara si fuera al revés PERO, aquí entra otro pero, pero no estoy muy seguro que sea lo que él desea además que otra vez mi abuelo entra en escena ya que repitiendo si algo me pasara estoy seguro que le quitaría la custodia a Rei alegando que él no es padre biológico y se encargaría de desaparecer a Rei para que no le causara problemas, ¡hay! esto ya me esta dando dolor de cabeza, también existe una tercera opción pero con el mismo inconveniente de las otras dos donde mi mayor problema es mi propio abuelo, esta seria que tuviéramos dos hijos uno con su sangre y el otro con la mía pero devuelta si algo me pasara el que tuviera mi sangre seria acogido por mi abuelo mientras que Rei y su hijo quedarían totalmente desprotegidos, no puede ser por primera vez en mi vida no encuentro solución para un problema (Kai estaba totalmente exasperado y furioso consigo mismo, tenia que encontrar una solución no importaba cual era el precio que debía pagar), un momento creo que aun tengo una ultima opción pero para saberlo tengo que ir al lugar que puede tener mi única salvación y si no es así tendré que llevar a cabo una de las tres opciones anteriores, pero primero tengo que asegurarme que no haya una cuarta opción por eso tengo que ir a…/)

Fin Flash Back

"señor Kai hemos llegado" la voz de su chofer lo trajo devuelta al presente

Kai no respondió solo cerro su cartera y guardándola espero a que la limosina se detuviese.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"lo siento Rei" Mariah dio sus condolencias

"¿eh? o.O ¿Por qué dices eso?" ahora era él el desconcertado

"bueno yo se el gran deseo que tenias de ser padre y se que debes estar triste por saber que Keishi no es hijo tuyo"

"Rei no tiene porque sentirse así ya que Keishi si es hijo biológico de él"

Todos voltearon hacia la puerta, ya que de ese lugar provenía la voz, y allí recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados se encontraba Kai

"pe… pero si Rei nos acaba de decir que era hijo tuyo" exclamo Kyo

"si es cierto, si piensan mentir primero pónganse de acuerdo" fue la opinión de Takao

"por si no lo recuerdas Takao, YO nunca miento ni bromeo ¬¬"

"entonces lo que quieres decir es que no es hijo biológico tuyo sino el de Rei" inquirió Emily

"no lo que quiero decir es que Keishi es hijo biológico de los dos"

Todos menos Kai y Rei o

"co… ¿como puede ser eso posible?" pregunto Max

"es muy simple…" Kai empezó la explicación esto ocasiono que Rei volviera a recordar aquellos acontecimientos.

Flash Back (de Rei)

Rei se encontraba en la pequeña oficina con la que contaba el restaurante, se encontraba revisando las cuentas y los productos con los que contaban en ese momento, fue en ese instante que escucho una voz muy conocida para él así que levanto la mirada de las hojas que estaban leyendo para fijarla en la puerta que se abría para mostrar la figura de Kai.

"¿Qué haces aquí Kai?"

"tal pareciera que no te alegra verme" dijo con un toque de falso enfado

"no es eso, solo que creí que hoy ibas a tener la junta que habías estado organizando desde asía varios meses"

"y así es" dijo acercándose al sillón en el cual Rei estaba sentado y tomándolo por el mentón le beso

"¿entonces que paso? Porque me habías dicho que era a las 12:00 y son las 12:15 ¿o no?"

"si (se encogiéndose en hombros), pero para eso tengo un personal muy eficiente el cual se hará cargo de todo" dijo muy despreocupadamente

"o.O ahora si no entiendo nada o es que acaso paso algo malo" esto ultimo lo dijo muy preocupado

"tranquilo Rei no pasa nada malo"

"¿entonces?"

"es solo que tenia que hablar contigo"

"quieres decir que abandonaste una reunión MUY importante solo para hablar conmigo (Kai asintió), creo que por fin tanto trabajo te a afectado"

"ja ja muy gracioso Rei, para tu información esto es mas importante que esa reunión (ahora si Rei tenia cara de ya no entiendo nada), quiero hacerte unas preguntas y quiero que me respondas sinceramente (Rei asintió) ¿tu deseas tener un hijo?"

"sinceramente… si, ese a sido mi sueño desde hace mucho tiempo, pero se que talvez no se pueda realizar" agacho la vista ya que no deseaba que Kai viera la tristeza en sus ojos

"claro que es posible Rei" la voz de Kai era suave y a la vez tierna

"si talvez podíamos adoptar ¿no es cierto? (trato de sonreír pero no lo logro del todo) aunque no sea lo mismo (esto lo dijo en un susurro para que Kai no lo escuchara pero Kai logro oír estas palabras)"

"no (volvió a tomar el mentón de Rei con suavidad y le obligo a levantar el rostro para verlo a los ojos) yo no me refería a eso, sabes yo también deseo tener un hijo… contigo, un hijo de los dos"

"pero eso es imposible Kai"

"otra vez te equivocas mi neko, sabes encontré la manera de poder hacer esto realidad"

"¿Cómo?"

"acompáñame y lo sabrás"

Así los dos salieron del restauran y subieron al auto minutos mas tarde habían llegado a…

"la abadía ¿Qué asemos aquí?" pregunto Rei muy sorprendido

"ya lo veras"

Entraron a aquella construcción la cual había sido remodelada, Rei seguía a Kai sin decir nada solo miraba atento los pasillos por los que cruzaban y recordando los días que había pasado en ese mismo lugar varios meses atrás, después de cruzar varios pasillos Kai se detuvo frente a una puerta y después de tocar entraron al lugar, adentro de esta habitación se encontraba un pequeño laboratorio, al fondo estaba un escritorio y atrás de este un científico de avanzada edad se encontraba sentado esperando a que Kai y Rei tomaran asiento.

"señor Hiwatari me alegro que no haya tardado"

"quiero que vuelva a explicar el proceso para que podamos tener un hijo los dos"

Rei no hablaba pues se encontraba un poco nervioso más por el hecho de que podía realizar su sueño y tener un hijo con la persona que amaba

"es un proceso muy sencillo, solo se tiene que manipular un óvulo cambiando la información genética que contiene por la información contenida en el espermatozoide de alguno de los dos para que después se pueda llevar a cabo la fecundación y así de simple podrían tener un hijo con la sangre de ambos"

"eso es lo único que hay que hacer" cuestiono Rei bastante emocionado

"la verdad no, hay una cosa mas y tal vez sea la mas complicada de realizar" empezó a contestar el científico

"y esa es encontrar a una mujer que acepte ser portadora de esta fecundación para que nuestro hijo pueda ser concebido" concluyo Kai

"así es pero no puede ser cualquiera, debe ser una mujer muy saludable y debe seguir con un programa de alimentación y ejercicios durante el embarazo para que no haya problemas ni complicaciones durante este y el bebe nazca en perfectas condiciones"

Y así se hizo logrando por fin que el más grande anhelo de los dos se hiciera realidad.

Fin Flash Back

Rei volvió al presente cuando escucho la voz de Kai la cual sonaba molesta por haber tenido que explicar más de una vez como es que Keishi era hijo biológico de los dos

"espero que esta vez les haya quedado claro la explicación ¬¬"

Todos asintieron aunque se veían todavía un poco confusos

"menos mal" Kai se oía de verdad irritado

"bueno ahora que todo esta aclarado que tal si vamos por los pequeños para poder ir a comer" dijo Rei para calmar un poco el ambiente

"¡SI! Vamos rápido que ya tengo mucha hambre"

"como puede ser que aun tengas hambre si tu fuiste el que se acabo todas la palomitas y los bocadillos que había" dijo Hiromi

"pero esos solo eran un pequeño bocado antes de la verdadera comida"

Todos -.-U

Después de esto todos abandonaron la habitación, la última persona en hacerlo fue Mariah pero antes de salir se hizo una promesa la cual pensaba cumplir a toda costa y la cual era…

Continuara…

Bueno quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi fic y los reviews que me han mandado, en verdad se los agradezco de todo corazón

Ahora solo me falta despedirme no sin antes recordarles que dejen reviews ya que son muy importantes para que este fic siga adelante ya que me ayudan a que la inspiración no se vaya, ahora si adiós y hasta el próximo capitulo.


	15. Capitulo 15: Promesa

Ni los personajes ni la caricatura de Beyblade me pertenecen y nunca me pertenecerán, a excepción de los inventados por mí, por lo tanto no pretendo ganar nada con escribir esto, más que el agrado del lector. Así que no me demanden por favor.

Advertencia: este fic es Yaoi, si no te gusta este género te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo.

Habrá muchas parejas tanto yaoi como normales, pero la principal será K x R

Simbología:

" " Lo que dicen los personajes

( ) Alguna descripción o acción de los personajes

(Cursivas) Mis comentarios

(Línea) Cambio de escena o lugar

' ' Resaltar una palabra o alguna frase

(/Pensamientos de los personajes/)

Capitulo 15: Promesa

Todos abandonaron la habitación, la última persona en hacerlo fue Mariah pero antes de salir se hizo una promesa que pensaba cumplir a toda costa y la cual era que libraría a Rei de las crueles garras de Kai.

(/Estoy totalmente segura que la tristeza que aparece en los ojos de Rei es causada por Kai y ahora tengo pruebas suficientes para constatar esto, es mi culpa que tu sufras de esta manera Rei así que yo también seré la responsable de devolverte la felicidad, Kai dejara de hacerte sufrir de eso me encargare yo es una promesa/)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los niños se encontraban jugando en el centro de entrenamiento de beyblade, no estaban beybatallando contra ellos ya que se encontraban en el simulador virtual de batallas (que para ellos en lugar de ser un aparato avanzado de entrenamiento mas bien era un simple video juego) estaban compitiendo haber quien hacia el mayor puntaje, en esos momentos Masaki era el que se encontraba beybatallando en este aparato estaba apunto de obtener el mejor puntaje de esa ronda ya estaba celebrando su victoria pero en ese preciso momento un estrepitoso ruido le hizo perder la concentración y por lo tanto perder esa ronda.

"¡VAMOS CHICOS A COMER!" grito Takao

"¡nooooooo! ToT (dijo Masaki dejándose caer de rodillas se quito el casco) estaba apunto de ganar TToTT no es justo" Shao coloco su mano en un hombro de Masaki y dijo en tono burlón

"la vida no es justa, esto nos deja que el ganador de esta ronda es…"

"la 'ganadora' de esta ronda soy YO"

"eso fue solo suerte yo debería ser el ganador"

"la vida no es justa verdad Shao" ahora era Masaki el que se burlaba de Shao

"pues…" pero es interrumpido por Lee

"basta de discusiones ya oyeron es hora de ir a comer"

Los tres niños asintieron

"¿y donde esta Keishi, porque estaba con ustedes ¿no es cierto?" dijo Max

Kai se abrió paso entre los que estaban parados en la puerta y se dirigió a un rincón de aquel enorme lugar, Max lo siguió con la mirada y pudo observar que a donde se dirigía Kai se encontraba el pequeño en un aparato igual que con el que estaban jugando los tres niños, pero al parecer a Keishi no lo había desconcentrado el estrepitoso grito de Takao; los tres niños señalaron también aquel lugar

"algunas horas después de que llegamos aquí Keishi dijo que tenia que entrenar y ya no jugo con nosotros" contesto Aiko

"es cierto, le insistimos pero él dijo que el entrenamiento era lo primero" comento Masaki

"si como no, yo no veo que este entrenando mas bien esta jugando el videojuego solo, porque temió jugar contra nosotros ya que sabia que iba perder" añadió Shao

Kai permanecía atrás de su hijo sin moverse solo miraba atentamente la pantalla donde se mostraba la beybatalla que Keishi sostenía en esos momentos, los demás también se acercaron y miraron atentos la batalla, esta acabo en ese instante mostrando como ganador a Keishi con una puntuación muy alta, iba a empezar otra batalla pero Kai se lo impidió pausando en equipo.

"¡¿uh!" Keishi apretó un pequeño botón que se encontraba al lado izquierdo del casco haciendo que el cristal frontal de este se ocultara para así dejar de ver el estadio virtual y mostrar el centro de entrenamiento, fue entonces que pudo ver a su papá Kai parado aun lado de él.

"se acabado el entrenamiento" dijo Kai de manera fría y cortante pero al pequeño no pareció importarle ya que asintió sonriente

"¿entonces si estaba entrenando?" pregunto Hiromi siendo su pregunta respondida por Rei

"si, lo que pasa es que esto no es un videojuego"

"¿y que es?" cuestiono el pequeño Masaki

"es una maquina avanzada de entrenamiento para mejorar las habilidades con el blade, en especial los reflejos y la concentración" contesto Kai

"vaya Kai parece que te volviste suave, porque sino mal recuerdo a ti te gustaba torturarnos y medio matarnos con tus rigurosos entrenamientos pero ahora utilizas maquinas para ser tu trabajo, bueno menos mal porque si no pobre niño ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra"

Kai ¬¬ "si no cierras la bocota Takao, él que estará tres metros bajo tierra serás tu"

"deje a mi papá en paz ¬¬ además yo solo entreno aquí cuando ninguno de los dos puede entrenarme (corrió asía Rei y se lanzo a sus brazos) verdad papi: D"

"así es" contesto Rei

"a mi me gustaría probarla, si me lo permites Kai" pidió Max, Kai simplemente asintió en su acostumbrada pose de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados

"hablando de probar vamos a probar la comida que ya tengo hambre ToT"

Todos menos Kai "¡TAKAO! ¬¬"

"porque me ven así yo solo quiero comer"

Y sin más remedio se dirigieron al comedor ya que no querían seguir escuchando los reclamos de Takao ya que ni los regaños de Max para que esperara solo un poco mas detenían las quejas de este.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Afuera de la mansión se encontraba un hombre escondido viendo por unos binoculares intentando así mantener vigilados a los inquilinos de la mansión pero en especial a tres de ellos, solo observaba ya que no podía escuchar lo que sucedía en el interior de la residencia y la visión que tenia no era buena pero no podía hacer nada mas ya que si ponía cámaras y micrófonos en el interior podrían alertar la seguridad de la mansión en caso de ser detectadas y por lo tanto también alertarían a Kai y la seguridad se vería reforzada impidiendo así que el plan que su jefe tenia pudiera realizarse y eso era algo que no podían permitir, las fallas no eran permitidas por él además de que este ya llevaba muchos años esperando la hora de su venganza, el sonido de pisadas acercándose alertaron a este sujeto el cual saco una pistola con silenciador para disparar si era necesario, apunto hacia donde provenía el ruido y cuando la figura de la persona que lo provocaba fue revelada, el hombre guardo el arma.

"imbecil me asustaste"

"yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan paranoico"

"déjate de payasadas además ya era hora de que llegaras llevas 30 minutos de retrazo, que dices a tu favor"

"relájate quieres, si me retrace fue porque el jefe me pidió que arreglara otro asunto antes de relevarte para que fueras a descansar"

"bien como ya llegaste entonces yo ya me voy"

"Antes de que te vayas el jefe me dijo que te entregara esto" le entrego una hoja de papel y un pequeño aparato con un audífono

"y esto que es"

"esas (dijo señalando la hoja de papel) son las instrucciones que tenemos que seguir por el momento, y esto (dijo señalando el aparato) es un comunicador pero solo podemos usarlo en casos de extrema urgencia ya que los sistemas de seguridad de la mansión Hiwatari podrían captar la señal y descubrirnos"

"entiendo, ¿eso es todo?"

"por el momento si, ahora vete"

El sujeto obedeció y se fue para tomar un merecido descanso aunque primero tendría que presentarle el informe a su jefe, así que con este prepósito se dirigió al lugar que los mantenía resguardados tardo bastante tiempo ya que aquel sitio se encontraba muy lejos de la mansión Hiwatari, una vez que llego fue directo a la oficina principal.

"señor he regresado"

"¿y bien?"

"el señor Hiwatari salio de la mansión un par de horas pero regreso antes de la hora de la comida sobre lo demás no ha habido ningún cambio importante"

Jefe ¿? mostrando una sonrisa torcida "bien puedes retirarte"

"gracias señor"

Una vez que el individuo se retiro de la oficina la sonrisa en el rostro del hombre que permanecía en esta creció volviéndose mas retorcida y de aquellos labios salieron unas palabras

"el momento se acerca, cada vez esta mas cerca así que prepárense sobre todo tu Kai, sobre todo tu"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La comida había terminado y los chicos habían abandonado el comedor, Kai se separo de ellos y se dirigió a su oficina mientras que ellos discutían sobre lo que iban hacer el resto del día.

"yo quiero ir a probar la maquina de entrenamiento" dijo Max

"yo también" comento Takao

"bueno entonces vamos" respondió Rei

Todos "¡SI!"

"adelántense yo los alcanzo solo voy por algo a mi habitación" dijo Mariah

"esta bien pero no tardes" le contesto su esposo

"no lo haré"

Mientras que ellos se dirigían hacia la sala de entrenamiento Mariah se dirigía al lugar de su destino.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai caminaba con paso firme por los largos pasillos, el había crecido en la abadía, en ese lugar en el cual tenias que cuidarte de tu propia sombra ya que el mas pequeño descuido o distracción podrían causarte graves heridas y hasta la muerte, acaso creía esa persona que él, el gran Kai Hiwatari no se había dado cuenta de que lo estaban siguiendo pues si eso creía le daría una gran sorpresa, desvió su camino introduciéndose en una habitación y cuando la persona que lo seguía entro se encontró con que esta estaba vacía.

"¿pero que…?" mas la frase de aquella persona fue interrumpida

"me buscabas" Kai apareció de atrás de la puerta al cerrarla

"si"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"hablar contigo"

"sabes Mariah si eso es lo que querías no tenias porque seguirme"

"y supongo que solo tenia que pedírtelo ¿cierto? Pero me habrías escuchado"

"hmp la verdad no porque no me interesa escucharte" se giro para poder salir de la habitación.

"pues vas a tener que hacerlo" agarro el brazo a Kai para detenerlo

"¬¬ ni se te ocurra volver a hacer eso (dijo mientras quitaba la mano de Mariah de su brazo) entendiste" trataba de mantener un tono de voz neutro sin ninguna emoción, claro sin abandonar la frialdad que lo caracterizaba pero estaba en verdad enojado ante tal atrevimiento de parte de Mariah, no solo por tocarlo sino también por seguirlo

"pues si no quieres que lo vuelva hacer tendrás que escucharme"

"nada que tu digas me interesa"

"así que no te interesa Rei, bueno eso ya lo sospechaba" dijo cínicamente

"tu no sabes NADA de mi (en verdad estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no mostrarle a Mariah lo enfurecido que estaba y mantener su pose indiferente), bueno habla de una vez para que me dejes en paz"

"lo único que quiero decirte es que…"

Continuara…

Bueno quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi fic y los reviews que me han mandado, en verdad se los agradezco de todo corazón

Ahora solo me falta despedirme no sin antes recordarles que dejen reviews ya que son muy importantes para que este fic siga adelante ya que me ayudan a que la inspiración no se vaya, ahora si adiós y hasta el próximo capitulo.


End file.
